Little Red Riding Hood
by armastaja
Summary: Hermione should be wary of the Big Bad Wolf that masquerades as her lover. Post Hogwarts, post war, Hermione struggles with her partner and Draco Malfoy finds that Concealment Charms don't always cover it all up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well folks, here's another little story I've been whipping up on the side. Please read and review.**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter One: Fire into Ash

Hermione's eyes were glazed, reflecting the dull flickering fire, "Just one more night…" she murmured, biting her lip. She shouldn't be living in such a dark place, each wall had stains from where he has thrown bottles in frustration and the carpet was littered with cigarette butts. Hermione refused to clean these up until he got really angry or when he left for a fan-fuelled tour.

"Mione! Where are you? Where's dinner?" a voice growled, it was an empty voice, one of an elderly man.

She looked up at her partner as Harry Potter, the shell of the man she loved, glared back.

It has been five years since the end of the war, the death of Voldemort and five years since she leapt into Harry's arms with love. Five years changed them both dramatically.

Harry Potter no longer bore a strong, lean physique; his stomach now soft and round. He sported a thick disheveled black hair with matching beard and his eyes; Hermione thought was the saddest thing about her lover's appearance; had dulled into a murky green which echoed the deaths of others.

Nightmares and violent moods swings kept the once 'Chosen One' from upholding each job he applied for including being barred from the Auror Department within England's Ministry of Magic. From this, Harry decided that his income would come from regular events he would attend, guest lectures and duel demonstrations, often resulting in being drunkenly ushered out by his manager, Colin Creevey, in order to maintain appearances.

Yes, the Wizarding World's savior had fallen.

And Hermione was living with him. He was not the man she fell in love with.

"Hermione! Dinner? Hello is anyone in there?" Harry growled, crossing his arms. "and you wonder why we aren't married, you can't even make a meal for your hard working boyfriend let alone a husband!"

Hermione usually loved cooking, she remembered when they first moved in together, as Ron moved away to explore the world it was only Harry and herself it was only natural to reside with each other. The kitchen was once filled with a mixture of sweet and strong spices, as well as hissing meat and sauces simmering away.

"HERMIONE! For fuck's sake, it's like I don't even know you anymore! You're weak and useless to me now!"

"Harry," she sighed, pulling herself up off the rug with Crookshanks pouring from her lap, "Dinner is in the fridge, clearly marked, you just need to reheat it in the oven. You should know by now I don't listen to people when they're being rude to me and you, Harry James Potter, are no exception." It was hard to keep the bitterness from her tone. "You're three hours later than what you previously said you'd be home; do you really think I'd wait for you to arrive to eat? I'm going to bed in the spare room and I will be locking the door." And with that, she picked up Crookshanks who was curling around her feet, and stormed off into the guest bedroom. Hermione anticipated a fight so she had already levitated her clothes, books and other possessions into the spare room.

With a click of the lock, all she could hear was Harry screaming at her through the oak door.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO A HERO LIKE THAT? I DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE A KING!"

She locked the door with three separate charms and physical locks as well, tears welled up in her eyes, she was just tired of this routine.

Harry became more desperate as his rant continued; his tone was strained and hushed.

"Please Hermione, we're best friends, lovers, you know how much I care about you. Please come out, I'm sorry; I want you to stay in our bed, as a couple tonight. Please 'Mione, I love you…" Harry trailed off.

Thinking he had passed out, she undid the charms and pried open the door and came out to take him to bed. Suddenly a hand came from her right hand side and grabbed her, seconds later Harry was in front of her, shaking her wildly with both hands.

"Fell for that again did you? Not the brightest witch of our age aren't you?" he taunted, those murky eyes glistened malevolently. "How dare you be so disrespectful for me, I should teach you a lesson…"

Hermione gasped, soon the tears were brimming her eyelids again, she knew this would happen, she was too trusting, too hopeful that her best friend wouldn't be this cruel. Harry's behavior had become more and more erratic in the past few months due to the reduced number of publicity events he was invited to.

"Harry, stop this, this isn't you, and you're not an evil person. Look into my eyes, it's your Hermione Granger, you've known me since you were eleven. Do you remember how we helped each other with our assignments and homework? Remember how we spent all of those months searching for Horocruxes? Please Harry, please don't do this…" his eyes looked into hers with a sparse moment of humanity before a firm hand hit the left side of her face.

Harry dropped Hermione from where she stood and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey from a nearby cabinet.

"Shut it Granger, no one needs a know-it-all anymore to save the world." Harry spat before retreating into the master bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Hermione let the tears fall gently down her face, her body still in shock from the force and emotion behind Harry's slap. He hated her. He didn't want to see her or be near her unless she was being useful and suited his needs. With her face throbbing, she grabbed her wand, grabbed her thick red coat and boots before she hurried out of the house. She had to get out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The wind whistled peacefully throughout the narrow streets of London as Hermione stepped carefully across the cobble stone path. Strangely enough she felt safe in the outside world in comparison to her home. Her eyes drifting along the tree line and up into the sky which, through the thin layer of haze, was glittered with tiny stars. Hermione kept walking, her eyes now studying the dirty ground, unfortunately as she was not looking where she was going, she accidently bumped head first into the chest of a rather tall person.

"Oof! You'd think a full grown woman would know how to walk." A silky voice grumbled, looking down at the petite woman.

"I'm sorry about that, I had my mind elsewhere… Malfoy!?" Hermione looked up as she was finishing her apology sheepishly. Astonishment stretched across her bruised face as she looked up at her high school enemy.

"Well Granger, since it is expected of the Gryffindor Princess to be clumsy, I'm sure I can accept your apology; however," Draco Malfoy's eyes flickered across her porcelain face that was marked are dark purple. A flash of anger coursed through his body, "what happened to your face?"

"As you have pointed out before, yes I have an unattractive face, I have fixed my teeth so unless this is a poor insult - I do not understand your question." Hermione retorted, pulling her coat tighter around her lean body protectively. She was wary of Draco Malfoy being cleared by the Ministry of Magic for switching sides in the last moment during the war. His record washed clean and his life started again as both his parents were subjected to the Dementor's Kiss. She was there with Harry and Ron.

"Granger as much as I used to enjoy getting a rise out of you I assure you that time of my immaturity has passed and I would very much like to find out who has the nerve to hit a woman." Malfoy smoothly replied; each word measured carefully to maintain his anger.

Hermione's hand reached up towards her face, she had briefly forgotten about tonight's new addition to the marks that have been left on her body. Her face was swollen badly and by Malfoy's narrowed eyes, she knew the bruise must be relatively dark.

"Oh," Hermione said softly, pausing to think of her options, "it was just an accident, remember it's the clumsy Gryffindor Princess, here to fall on her face again!" her half hearted joke was not welcome kindly.

"Don't you live with Potter, Granger?" Malfoy murmured, his eyes soaking in her facial expression, her cautious body language. He had no doubt as to why she was like a fawn in his presence. After years of bullying and horrible pranks he and his fellow Slytherin students antagonized Granger and her pathetic posse of do-gooders, it was a small miracle he hasn't been knocked out already tonight.

At that question Hermione whimpered slightly, her eyes were lost just as much as her voice seemed to be. It felt like Malfoy knew already what had happened, she knew Malfoy was never stupid, but she didn't think that he of all people would know about her and Harry's relationship.

_Or whatever you would call it, it couldn't be a loving relationship…_ a small voice inside her mind hissed.

"Granger, you don't have to tell me, I don't particularly care for you in any way but I am nothing but a gentleman to say the least and from what I can see, someone is not being a gentleman around you." Malfoy drawled, with his long finger he tilted up Hermione's chin to inspect her injury.

Hermione flinched away from him, "It's none of your business who is and is not being a _gentleman_ to me. Since you don't care about me, then there is no reason to have this conversation. Remember Malfoy, you hated me even when you switched sides." She emphasized sarcastically on the gentleman comment. She silently scoffed of the idea of a snotty nosed Malfoy being a gentleman.

His eyes flashed with his hidden anger, "Granger, I can tell someone hit you, that is morally wrong in every way. You're coming with me until you tell me who it is and until you remove all ties with them." Hermione snorted loudly at this. "This isn't a suggestion." And with that, he grabbed her arm and held her tightly before apparating on the spot with Hermione in tow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione landed unsteadily on a dewy patch of grass next to Malfoy, she clung to his arm hoping not to fall, and he returned her clasp with a cool touch of finger tips. Hermione's heart skipped a beat at his closeness.

"Where are we?" her question hung in the air as she looked around the vast front yard covered in rich green grass. It looked like the Malfoy Manor with its foliage ever changing colours, bright coloured exotic birds speckled the grounds, it couldn't be Malfoy Manor, it was too lively.

"Granger, the all-knowing, has no idea where she is? I suppose you're not used to such a life. This is as far from your Muggle lifestyle as one could possibly get. This, isn't the Malfoy Manor, I destroyed every last stone of that sickening place; no this, "Malfoy gestured grandly, "is just the Manor."

Hermione looked around, studying each detail, soaking in the light sun that seeped through the fluffy clouds. It looked like a paradise, which held none of the previous memories or bloodshed.

"Nothing will make you scream here, now stop staring, my dinner should be waiting." Malfoy reassured, it sounded foreign in her ears.

She numbly followed her schoolyard bully across the front lawn, through the towering oak doors and onto a pristine white marble floor. She winced at the thought of her previous memories.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Master Malfoy! Would you like Twinky to set another place for your company?" exclaimed an excited house elf, appearing in front of Malfoy and looking tentatively at Hermione who stood a little further back.

"Two places for dinner and please set it up in the sitting room, having casual food nothing too fancy please." Malfoy smoothly replied, pulling his long black trench coat off and throwing it towards the creature. "Could you please take Ms. Granger's coat and mine as well thank you."

"Malfoy I can look after my own clothes thank you, I won't be staying long enough to deem the removal of them." She curtly stated, pulling her coat tighter around herself as she glanced around the room.

"Please Granger, stop being so rude to my house elf in my household, now if you don't want me to contact the authorities for that poor excuse for man's actions against you I suggest you sit."

Hermione resigned to a nearby couch and remained silent, shame washed over her like a Dillusionment Charm and a sob was caught in her throat. A few minutes later the house elf returned with two trays which held a plate, goblet and cutlery on each. The smell of battered fish and wedges reached her nostrils and made her feel light headed.

"Just begin eating Granger, I haven't poisoned it." Impatience laced his elegant voice; his cutlery was poised perfectly above his meal.

Hermione began to tentatively eat, not looking away from her company. And he was seemingly ignoring her.

"I'm not sure what you're staring at Granger but I thought you knew I was this good looking."

Hermione scoffed, "Malfoy, no matter how much you pretend you have grown up you are still a seventeen year old prat."

"Says the woman who is staring at me like some high school groupie"

"Now you're acting like a child."

"That makes two of us then Granger."

"What can't you call me by my first name?"

Hermione saw that her question threw off the gentleman in front of her.

"I would much prefer to call you Miss Granger rather by your first name."

"Well I guess it's better than mudblood." She said icily, finishing her meal and placing her tray beside her.

"That would be unnecessary in this day and time."

"It has been unnecessary well before this day and _time._" She retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Beside the point, why would you like me to call you by your first name?"

"Nice change of subjects," she said pointedly, "but to answer your question about my question; is because we're adults now, we should be passed pettiness."

"How noble, but you're trying pretty hard to not get passed pettiness. I at least have shown some concern for your well being."

"You took pity on a girl you know nothing about." Her tone became sharper than she intended.

"You're right; the girl I knew in school wouldn't let some pathetic piece of shit hit her. The know it all girl in school wore her heart on her sleeve and never said never, she even had the courage to hit this absolute prick in school in the third year. The woman I see in front of me is like a doe, so scared to even breathe in the direction of someone the public thinks she loves. I don't think she even know what love is and what she has become."

Hermione hung her head, "Well it's nice to see your bluntness hasn't changed since school."

"Ah, that was my one redeeming quality from those seven years."

Somewhere in the room, a clock struck marking the early hours of the morning.

"It's best that I go." Hermione whispered, fixing her clothing and looking back up at the man who had lost himself in thought.

Malfoy nodded slowly, "You should, but don't go back to _that_. No person deserves that."

"Malfoy, I have suffered worse, including by the hand of your aunt, thank you for kindness."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So what do you all think? Reviews would be appreciated.

Xx Kimberley xX

Chapter Two: Be Wary of the Big Bad Wolf

Hermione returned the apartment, ignoring Malfoy's wishes. Opening the door she found the bedroom door wide open with it hanging on its hinges; and her partner's body lolling across the bedroom. Harry was throwing up continuously on the floor and it looked like he had done it ever since she had run out hours earlier.

"Hermione?"

His plea tugged at her frazzled heart strings - he still needed her.

"Harry, I told you not to drink so much, you've ruined the carpet again." her voice was filled with sympathy as she hurried forward to help the Chosen One.

"Couldn't help it... 'Mione! What happened to your face? Are you okay?" Harry slurred, lifting his eyes to her swollen features.

"Just a little bump Harry it's okay." Hermione choked back a sob for the second time that night as she pulled out her wand and summoned a bucket and scorfied the floor.

"No it's not okay Hermione! What happened? Who attacked you?" Harry was so hollow he couldn't even remember when he was intoxicated. She wanted to scream at him saying it was him who was hitting her every time he was close enough. That it was his fault that she worked from home because people at the Ministry were asking questions and her excuse of battle strategy practice was wearing thin.

She couldn't bring herself to do it.

Hermione knew she could conceal them in general public but at the Ministry due to new security measures, all concealment charms and potions disappear when you walk through the entrance.

"Nobody did Harry you're seeing things, go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." she petted his dirty hair and soothed him into a drunken sleep. His body fell deeper into slumber when it began twitching - signalling his nightmares had begun again.

"Shhh its okay, go to sleep, no one will hurt you..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione stood up after streaks of sunlight began appearing through the old curtains, she had been nursing Harry every night he spent with her ever since the war. He had nightmares every night, some nights were better than others but they all were horrible.

Hermione closed the curtains completely before exiting the bedroom. She decided to clean up last night's mess and make sure the place was in perfect order like it was when Harry first bought it for them. As she pulled out her wand and began patching up dry wall and the surrounding stains she heard a crack behind her.

"Excuse me miss!?"

Hermione turned around to find out that Malfoy's house elf stood there with a large basket.

"Twinky?" she asked cautiously, eyeing the large basket.

"Yes Miss Granger, Master sent Twinky after Miss Granger to make sure her house was clean for her."

"Oh he did, did he? Well what is the basket for?"

"For you miss, Twinky has been told to clean for you so that you may go out for breakfast with Master Malfoy."

Hermione's stomach growled, but she felt uneasy following the instructions of one very conniving man.

"Please miss, otherwise Twinky will have to take you there if you don't go by yourself."

"That would be kidnapping."

"No miss, Master told Twinky that someone was hurting you and he wanted to rescue you."

Hermione snorted at the idea of someone so pompous rescuing a former enemy.

He is giving you help!

But why, he's up to something

People change, Harry did

Doesn't mean for the better…

"Miss?" she heard Twinky query dragging her out of her downwards spiral.

"Oh? Um ok, just let me have a shower and get ready."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Combing through her thick curly hair she admired herself the her white knee length dress – she couldn't remember the last time she actually got ready for an occasion let alone just a walk with her childhood enemy.

"Is Miss ready now?" Twinky peaked in tentatively.

"Yes I think so Twinky, now where do I have to go?"

"Just start walking down the street Master Malfoy will catch up with you." The small house elf smiled as she forced the basket into Hermione's arms.

Sighing, she walked outside down her footpath and began on the edge of the cobblestone street. The air was clearer outside and she barely remembered how bright the sun was on a blue-sky day.

"Why isn't it Miss Riding Hood, don't you look a lot happier when it's a nice day?" a silky voice welcomed her, its origin was leaning against a tree on her right hand side.

Draco Malfoy was overdressed as per all his photos in Witch Weekly, but unlike the photos, he bore a soft smile and no model on his arm. Despite being dressed up in light grey dress pants and a pale blue dress shirt he looked extremely relaxed.

"So is this your plan, kick me out of my own house and kidnap me?" Hermione turned to face Malfoy properly before walking towards him carefully.

"Sounds better than abusing you don't you think?"

His question threw her off; her hand immediately flew towards her concealed injury.

"My apologies, you can't see anything, your concealment charms are quite good – I suppose you do get a lot of practice."

"Can't you go five minutes without making me feel horrible?" she whispered, pulling her hood up over hair and tightening her cloak.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't mean to, it's like a reflex to try and get under your skin."

"I'm surprised that it's only my skin you want to get under."

"Even though I have been known to fuck pretty faces, I certainly don't chase taken ones."

"Malfoy did you just call me pretty?"

"I thought you wanted us to call each other by our first names Hermione."

"Fine, Draco, did you just call me pretty?"

"Yes, was I the first one? I doubt I will be the last."

Hermione couldn't help herself, she burst out in giggles. It was all too ridiculous.

"Are you insane Hermione?"

"Only before breakfast!" and with that she erupted in giggles once more.

"Well Madame, come with me."

"Draco, I am not a Madame nor do I intend to be anytime soon, there's no ring on my finger."

The blonde haired man continued walking down the pathway, muttering something that sounded very similar to "Good."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Malfoy had led her into a children's park, following him Hermione found herself being taken well beyond the playground right between the tall trees. Twigs and leaves crunched underneath her ballet flats as Hermione studied her surroundings cautiously with her wand ready and a baited breath.

"Calm down, nothing's going to hurt you here. May I please have the basket?" his words held a reassuring authority, like Molly Weasley or Hermione's late mother, Jean. Hermione handed over the weaved basket and wrung her hands, watching him and unwilling to put her wand away.

He began with a large green and white checked blanket; he pulled out various containers followed by cutlery and bottles of presumably pumpkin juice.

"A strange place to have breakfast." She wondered out loud, kneeling onto the surprisingly soft blanket.

"Even stranger than your company?"

"Only just." She laughed, but quickly shushed herself.

"Why did you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Laughing."

"Oh, I don't know, it felt strange." Hermione admitted softly; she felt a blush creeping onto her face. This conversation was forced and awkward.

"It's been a while since you've laughed hasn't it Hermione?"

With her head bowed she let small words slip out; "There hasn't been much to laugh about."

"There's plenty, you've just got to see it."

"How?" the question hung in the air, Hermione couldn't think of a more ludicrous conversation topic, it was silly to talk about laughter – or lack thereof.

"Well you're here,"

"-With you." She interrupted pointedly.

"-yes that is true, but you're away from any suffering and you can relax whilst enjoying a delicious breakfast."

"-With you." She interrupted again, narrowing her eyes.

"and you can't think of anything to laugh about there? Then you are truly one sad sack!"

Hermione opened her mouth to object, before she could though, Draco Malfoy managed to shove a rather large croissant into her mouth, silencing any objection.

"Hrmph!"

It was Draco's turn to laugh at her frustrated expression, as the noise ascended; Hermione felt a bizarre tickle in her chest which she was quick to ignore. Swallowing the last of her pastry, Hermione considered all of the food in front of her – Toast slathered with butter and cinnamon was next to sausages and bacon followed by three types of eggs and numerous sauces; orange, apple and pumpkin juices were all chilled by a charm beside two large glasses which reflected the morning sun.

"Draco, why are you doing this?"

His smile soon dropped at the edges, "Losing your memory at your old age are we Hermione? I already told you that I wanted you to drop your ties and I want you to stop being this weak and stop whatever Potter is doing to you."

"You don't understand! He needs me!"

"He doesn't need you, he needs a punching bag. Or Azkaban."

Hermione felt cornered again, like how she felt with Harry. "Let's just change the topic."

"Bon appétit Miss."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They continued with light conversation as they ate breakfast which soon turned into brunch, Hermione felt the hot sun scorch her white skin as she fanned herself with a napkin.

"Feeling hot are we? Would you like to cool off with me?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at his cheek, 'that didn't take him long' she thought incredulously.

"I'm not taking my clothes off in front of you."

"Hermione, why in Merlin's name would you think I wanted to see that right now? I was simply wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the Manor for perhaps a swim or to enjoy the cooling charms on the grounds?"

Hermione stood up and adjusted herself, "No I think I should go check on Harry, he was asleep when I left this morning, I shouldn't have done that, he'll be worried like he was last night about the bruise!" her voice was tight and high-pitched as waves of nausea and nerves washed over her – drowning her.

Malfoy leapt to his feet and surrounded her shaking body with his strong arms. "Granger, you were never one to freak out like this, being a miniature McGonagall but never this."

His words were like salty and sweet, an insult and a reassurance, it seems like Draco Malfoy was a strong mixture of both. With her heart pounding and that strange tickle back, Hermione broke away from his embrace and staggered back. His expression hardened, feeling the rejection and he pulled out his wand to flick the leftovers and containers back into the basket. "Well if you do not want to come to the Manor I suppose you will invite me in to your place, after all, Twinky did clean up the mess your 'lover' made." His tone was smooth and unfeeling; Hermione was unsure how to read his self-invitation.

"I don't think that would be alright just now, Harry-"

"Will probably be passed out still, it's only for a little while Hermione, what's the worse that could happen?"

Thoughts of the consequences bounced in her mind, mocking her and drilled right to her core. All she was able to voice, was one small, timid squeak.

Author's Note: Not sure where I'd like to go with this, please let me know if you have any ideas.

Xx Kimberley xX

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Chapter 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter Three: Venom

Hermione's heart would not stop racing, she was frightened about all of the scenarios that could happen as she turned the key, heard the click of her locks and swinging the door open. Would Harry be awake? Would he be happy? Sad? Angry? Most likely drunk with a combination of emotions. Would he be disgusted with her present company? Hermione could only hope that he was passed out, it was the only positive outcome she could hope for.

"Knut for your thoughts?" a marble-like voice whispered, his breath sent shivers down her spine.

"My thoughts are worth more than your money."

Draco shrugged, "I'm sure I could guess what you were thinking, you are very much like the books you used to read."

Hermione felt angry, no one dared to insult her on what books she read, or her thoughts, because they certainly were not easier to decipher, she almost prided herself on being closed from the public eye.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a knot, it's only after years of being around you I was able to tell what you're thinking."

"But you never knew me?! You just bullied me!"

"Clearly you're not the brightest witch of our age, think about it, I was the only one who knew you well enough to get under your skin, you play you off your own flaws and pride. When Hermione Granger loved the world I was the only wizard who could reach you in places that no one knew existed. At school they saw the clever bookworm, in battle they saw you to be a determined warrior, but when it was just you and I; I got under your skin, who watched you and how you thought in class. I knew when you were about to put up your hand, when you were going to cast a spell, I could see when the little wheels turned in that big brain of yours to work out puzzles; hell I even knew when you were going to cry."

Hermione stopped walking along the path towards her house, "If you knew me, then why did you hate me? Why did you make me cry? And watch me convulse on your drawing room floor? You would know what pain I was going through, why couldn't you stop it?"

"I said I knew you, I didn't say I liked you."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say in all honesty. Hermione knew she should scream at him for just watching her go through hell and back, but the papers detailed very clearly what Draco had undergone as a child as well.

It was best to call it even.

"Are you coming?" The blonde called, a small, quirky smile played on his lips as he held out his arm to interlink with hers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione couldn't move, she was at the end of the garden footpath which led to her house, before her, was the tall oak door, one that she used to be excited to open and race inside to see her housemate.

"What are you waiting for Hermione? I'm here, he won't dare lay a hand on you in front of someone." That damn silky voice wrapped around her, Malfoy's arm matched his words as a strong hand held her waist and pulled her closer.

Hermione never knew how her heart was functioning at its current speed. "Please just go Draco." Her voice sounding more vulnerable than it should.

With shaking hands she pulled out her key, followed shortly by her wand to address the wards.

The sound of a key sliding in…

Scraping and a click…

The squeak of hinges voiced as she murmured different spells to undo the wards, her protection, her guards from the outside world.

How ironic.

"So this is your place, I imagine it was in worse condition when we left?" Malfoy looked around, inspecting the hallway with alcohol stained photos hanging in their newly mended frames. "You all look so happy." Was all Hermione heard as she too, was drawn to the pictures.

There used to be dozens of photos, all smiling happy pictures of various friends and family members but with Ron and many others moving away, marriages began and children followed along with questions of Hermione and Harry's expected nuptials; Harry couldn't take the questions about his future, he barely held onto the present, so little by little he began drunkenly destroying the pictures. The Chosen One tried using magic but ending up blasting several holes through their walls.

Hermione noticed that the walls were repaired and washed, the carpet was soft and dry, and she could finally see out of the windows because Malfoy's house elf had opened the mended curtains and cleaned the windows. It reminded her of a time when everything was right, before Harrys' disorder got the best of him.

"Everything looks the way it was when we bought it…"

"That was the idea, Twinky did a good job don't you think?"

Hermione studied her house; it was something to be proud of now. "Yes, can I say thank you to Twinky?"

"You can at dinner, now, would you please continue the tour of your wonderful home?"

His smile was really starting to get to Hermione, she was sure her parents would drool over his perfect shaped teeth, her mother would probably drool over other parts of him as well whilst her father would probably cautiously shake his hand and study him.

"Errr… yes, right this way then…?" so far Hermione had not heard movements from upstairs, so far, so good.

Climbing the stairs she noticed Malfoy dawdled, as if to examine every stick of furniture including the bannister, in her house. His footsteps were gracious but thudded heavily; his footsteps were soon matched with soft mutters of assessment. Hermione continued in silence, slowly showing him the tiled bathroom with a quaint bathtub sitting atop of ancient brass eagles claws.

"It's very mismatched, but oddly, it suits you." Were Draco's only words, Hermione turned in surprise at his judgment.

"How so? I think it all suits!" she refolded the cream and royal purple towels which were placed back onto the table beside the cream and brass basin.

"Well there are beautiful details here, like the claws, and the purple suits your personality, but the cream is too bland for you and Hermione, you are anything but bland."

She was taken aback by his blunt confession; she was beginning to lose count of the times when the Slytherin had surprised her. She decided to focus on his latest compliment.

"Why does purple suit my personality, if I asked anyone else they would say that I was more suited to red."

"Purple hints at royalty, an air of nobility, I thought you knew everything?"

"I know about things, which matter to people other than socialites and interior designers!"

A solid thump and several smaller thumps gave an ominous pulse to the house.

Hermione's heart plummeted, a small gasp escaped as her eyes met Draco's. "Get out, now." She whispered to her blonde companion.

His eyes narrowed, with his mouth taut he moved closer to her, "Why won't you accept my help?"

"I'm scared, I can fix him."

"He's too far gone Hermione."

"I never give up, I can't give up, he never gave up on me."

"That's before he gave up on himself."

"We don't have time to talk about this, please, just climb out onto the ledge and apparate!"

"Can I do something quickly before I go?"

"You've never wanted my approval before!" Hermione hissed as she began to push him closer to the large bathroom window.

"Good." Malfoy smirked, before Hermione knew it he rushed forward and his lips brushed ever so slightly before a pop signifying his disappearance.

Closing her eyes, Hermione felt a pang of loneliness.

Why the hell did she feel that?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"The house looks great 'Mione, where do you find the time?" Harry smiled, lazing on the couch next to her with his arm draped behind her head.

"You know me Harry, always on the go…" she replied absentmindedly, toying with the edge of her white dress with all of her thoughts racing from the brief moment Draco Lucius Malfoy made her heart race.

"You ought to give yourself a break then, I never really see you anymore and I can't even think of the last time I woke up next to you."

"You always wake up incredibly late so I'd never get anything done."

"That isn't true!"

"No you're right, you are up early, around about four in the morning, drinking, doing whatever with your friends then coming back to pass out on the bed – if you make it that far!"

"What the hell is your problem Hermione? It's only a few drinks!"

"A few?! A few is having a giggle fit and not being able to put the key in the hole the first time, not ruining the carpet every single night!"

"You wouldn't know what a few drinks were! You're so uptight, just like in First Year! Wingardiem levi-O-fucking-sa!"

Memories of the friendless first moments at Hogwarts struck her sharply, until Halloween, no one liked her for just trying to help out. Hermione knew she was always one to be a little arrogant when it came to charms but all she wanted to do is see fellow students succeed.

"Harry, that was when I was eleven, I was just trying to help."

"I'm over this, how about you try and help out by making dinner, we have guests coming."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The smell of sizzling bacon, mushrooms and prawns filled the kitchen as tiny specks of oil danced in the pan. Hermione stirred slowly, watching fettuccini soften in the neighboring pot, how did she feel about Malfoy's brash actions? Why did he kiss her? Was it meant for her cheek to express their budding friendship – if you would call it that?

Hermione Granger was very good at categorizing actions, words, problems and options, but this situation left her baffled. Her heart pounded when he spoke to her sweetly, even his kind actions threw her. He couldn't like her, she was Granger. Why did she think about his teeth and what her parents would think of the arrogant philanthropist? Hermione knew she was attracted to him, but what woman wasn't? He was a billionaire in both Muggle and Wizarding worlds who had models hanging off his arm at all of his charity events, Ministry events and after parties for any award show – why the hell would he care about all of that? He never did before! His reinvention irked her – more so than his old demeanor; no doubt that he was still the usual egotistical twat who saunters around like he is entitled to everything, but there was now a realistic quality to his personality that was revealed by their earlier conversations. This new side of Malfoy was intimidating, he was so in control, everything was planned, and she had no doubt in her mind that he planned to wake Harry up in order to steal a kiss.

The more she thought about it, the more she saw all of his actions were meticulous, Twinky coming around to clean up – which Harry noticed and forced her to comment on and Malfoy knew she'd bite at Harry for it; lunch in a park away from everyone and making her reveal her intimate self even the mere thud of his steps, his stampede up the stairway stirred her boyfriend who lazed on the couch only meters away from her now.

A solid thrice knock signaled the arrival of guests, "Hermione, I'm in the middle of something, do you mind getting the door?" her boyfriend called as he wrangled a bottle of Firewhisky, Hermione's eyes flickered to her set table which was now decorated with several more bottles of expensive spirits but her outward expression never changed.

Placing both pots on a low heat, she hurried to the door, barely stopping to check her appearance in the newly repaired hallway mirror - she hadn't had a chance to change yet so her white dress billowed around her as the yanked open the door with vigor.

The lighting was low outside but Hermione Granger saw the outline of two of her now closest friends – Ron Weasley and Colin Creevey.

" 'Mione, it's good to see you." Ron flashed a bright toothy smile as he enveloped her in a hug; her heart ached for her friend who was doing what she had seen herself doing for so many years: travelling the world, tasting its life and glories. Tears pricked her eyes as she turned to the younger of her two guests, "Colin, it's great to see you again; I hope you have brought something to sleep in as Harry is preparing for a big night!"

"Hermione, you look lovely as ever, I'm not sure if I'm able to stay the full night after dinner, I wouldn't want to intrude on the Golden Trio's catch up."

"Nonsense, you're staying and dealing with this." She hissed, Colin was not going to escape a night of managing Harry's drunken tirades even though the eldest Creevey boy had experienced one too many in his lifetime.

"Please, won't you come in; I believe Harry is in the living room." Her own bubbly and warm voice mocked her, she wanted nothing more than to run and be selfish, she wanted time to think in isolation, she craved a time where she could be rude and icy. Hermione's masked danced in front of her emotions for now she was on autopilot – this is what she did, she pretended that everything is alright, then one day she knows it'll become a reality.

A distinct pop echoed from the other end of the house and she made her was to the kitchen in order to serve – it had begun.

Author's Note: What do you think so far? I understand I'm changing Harry's post-war character to one that is real for many ex-soldiers of today. Many lose their purpose as they have done what they've planned to do their whole life, others suffer from the lives that have been lost and families that had been damage and as a result many of their partners do suffer from abuse. Many soldiers find it hard to change from 'battle mode' to 'normal life mode' so to speak and from that, their mind writhes. The Harry Potter in my story is a much of a victim in this as Hermione Granger is.

Apologies again about the delay, things have gotten crazy. I've decided to skip out on my lunches at work so I can write for at least an hour a day – sound good?

Xx Kimberley xX

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews so far – you're the people that motivate me right now, I'm still just working on this plotline and there are so many deciding factors! Plus work seems to enjoy stripping every last bit of thought out of you like a bloodthirsty leech.**

Chapter Four: Dinner and a Show

Flecks of food splattered on Hermione's sleeve, she felt immediately disgusted by Ron's lack of table manners but she couldn't bring herself to chastise him – the lanky red-haired man enjoyed her meals like no one else and his appreciation made her heart sing.

"So Colin, what have you been up to?" Hermione smiled, her cheeks hurt from all of her fake-happiness even she was surprised her face didn't splinter.

Colin placed his fork carefully down and gulped, "Well I have been looking into getting Harry to sponsor a wizarding primary school, almost like a mini-Hogwarts, so that more advanced magic can be taught in Hogwarts, which would help the wizarding world develop more projects sooner."

"So this would mean we contact muggle-born witches and wizards earlier in life?"

"Yes, we would be getting already established muggle-born witches and wizards to let the parents and child know at approximately six years old so that would allow five years of early childhood development. It would be a small project to begin with, with a very low fee as it's introduced into the world."

"Don't most wizarding families already home-school their children on magic and whatnot?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you'd appreciate this Hermione, it's predominately for muggle-borns, so they don't feel left out when they enter Hogwarts, plus I'm sure it'll save a lot more time on the Ministry's side when it comes to dealing with underage, accidental magic."

"Sounds amazing, Harry you're going to sponsor it right?"

All three at the table turned to face the Chosen One who was balancing a bottle of Wanda's Wispy Scotch in one hand and fork in the other. "Of course I will, but I will after Colin get's me to do some more dueling demonstrations – the crowds can't get enough of them!"

The awkward silence enveloped the group; Ron was the first to pipe up: "Uh, Harry? Everyone has seen them, all of your duels have been documented and no one wants to pay for a show anymore."

"Especially when the main dueler is a stumbling drunk…" Colin muttered bitterly, taking a small sip of his butterbeer.

"Why the hell wouldn't the want to see it? I defeated Voldemort!"

"Because they've already seen it Harry!" Hermione finally snapped, she had had these very conversations every single time Colin came over and she was sick of it. Seeing Harry's eyes flash with hurt and anger, she decided to diplomatically fix the situation. "It's not that they don't appreciate it but don't you think you should get maybe a normal job now? I mean you can't always be in the spot light? You couldn't want that Harry."

"But I'm good at dueling! It's something I know how to do! I can't go to a normal workplace; I'd be swamped by the media!" Harry's eyes bored into hers, it was like a caged beast behind his eyes, antagonized by tourists, ready to lash out.

"Harry, argue all you want, I'm going to prepare dessert, Colin, feel free to talk to him about his _overflowing_ dueling invites." And with that, Hermione stood up and hurried to the kitchen, followed quickly by her red-haired friend.

She yanked the fridge door in anger and after retrieving ingredients, she slammed in closed.

"Hermione, slow down, are you okay?"

Exhaling loudly, she answered with a shaky nod. "Ron, I'm just sick of him prancing around in public, we're relying on our prize money from the war and my wage at the Ministry, sooner or lately he has to come and live in the real world. He keeps acting like we're still at Hogwarts and in Dumbledore's Army. Then when he realizes that he's not there, he drinks because he's lost now."

"Well wouldn't you be lost too? His purpose since birth, maybe even before he was born, his life was planned out and he was 'The Chosen One' for so long." Ron's freckled face held a tight lipped smile in sympathy for his best friends. Hermione continued to flick her wand angrily to prepare the apple pie.

"Everyone else has gotten past it, I know he's struggling, and I am trying, but when he does _this_," she swept her wand-free hand in the direction of the dining room, "it drives me nuts because this is nothing like the old Harry, this isn't the man that I grew up with. Don't you think I know that he's lost? That's why I'm trying to push him into something new so that he can find a purpose again!" she felt tears welling up and all of a sudden she wasn't even sure if the concealment charms were still working.

"Hey, don't cry 'Mione, you know I'm hopeless at this sort of thing – y'know, dealing with women. I'm sure he'll come around; he may just need to disappear for a while like I did. I found my purpose Hermione after all this time of being in the sidelines, being the best friend – I found something worth living for so I know Harry can do it." His arms were warm and friendly; Hermione let a single tear roll down her cheek as she fell into his embrace. This is what she needed, she didn't need Draco challenging her choices constantly, all she need was a friend to hold her and tell her it would be okay.

"Well Colin had to go home, saying something about meetings with other clients in the morning so I guess it's just – WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" the person that was the topic of her and Ron's conversation entered the kitchen, stopping mid-sentence at the sight of the other thirds of the Golden Trio embracing comfortably – like they had done many times before.

Hermione's eyes almost popped open; she tore herself away from the clasp and turned to face a very drunk Harry James Potter.

"Harry, Ron was just-"

"Ron, I suddenly feel tired, please leave so that my girlfriend and I may go to sleep?"

Ron looked between Harry and Hermione, he gulped awkwardly, "but mate, we haven't really caught up yet…"

"Is it because you've been with my girlfriend the whole time? I'm sure we'll catch up some other time." Harry took a shaky backwards before turning towards the staircase that led to the front door. "Perhaps a game of quidditch this weekend Ron?"

The blue eyed man took one last worried look at Hermione before slowly walking down the stairs. His footsteps were heavy, but so unlike the steps her secret blonde haired guest had taken hours before to wake Harry up. "Goodbye Hermione, thank you for dinner, wish I could stay for dessert. See you next time Harry."

Hermione stood there in the kitchen with her anxiety levels sky-rocketing, _should I disarm him? Does he really think there's something going on between Ron and I?_

"How long?" a tiny voice reached her ears, it came from Harry who was now sitting on the top of the stairs.

"What?"

"I said how long have you been fucking Weasley?"

_Crud_

"Harry, we're just friends! Like we always have been!" a quick flick of her wand and the kitchen tools placed themselves in the sink, leaving the half-made pie on the bench.

Within two seconds, incredibly agile for someone who had consumed most of the alcohol that night so far, the raven-haired man grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Bullshit Hermione, all throughout school you liked him," he spat, inches from her face, "you kissed him in the final battle while the rest of us fought for our lives! Admit it you still like him!" Harry began shaking her with every word he shouted.

Hermione was determined not to cry out, she didn't want to draw attention from the neighbours.

"Harry, why would I be with you if I had feelings for him?"

"Because he won't have you." It wasn't the fact that he was contorting her body, with her head lolling back and forth that hurt, and it was his death-like grip that bruised her skin which hurt either, it was his words. They were like knives.

"I don't want him! I don't care for him like I do for you!"

His face was pulled into a blunt cold stare, the stench of alcohol bleed out from his pores. "Then why did I find you two in each other's fucking arms just then? Why couldn't you hold me like that? Aren't I good enough for the mighty Hermione Granger?"

She was becoming dizzy and tiny black spots impaired her vision, his shaking got more violent.

"Harry," her voice cracked, "you're hurting me."

"Only just as much as you hurt me whore, let me ask you, when you go to work in the mornings, do you actually go to work? Or are you shagging my best friend?"

"I'm not cheating on you Harry! I never have!"

"You're a pathetic liar, I knew you could lie at the drop of a hat to teachers, even to Bellatrix when you were being tortured, maybe that's just who you are – a lying whore."

Her whole world was crushing her, her shoulders ached and her neck screamed in agony as it rocked back and forth, nausea built up in her stomach and threatened to make an entrance. Why is she being punished for a teenage whim?

"I'm not a whore, I've changed, I've grown up since Hogwarts Harry, I don't think about Ron like that anymore, please let go of me you're hurting me!"

"I've never loved someone like I've loved you Hermione and all you do is bring me down. I had an amazing life before you wanted a relationship, if I knew you still cared about him I never would've bothered with you! I don't deserve to be fucked over like I am now." One last shake and Hermione found herself falling, she wanted to fall forever because in that point in time, Harry had stopped his tirade, until she reached the floor with a resounding thump.

Retreating footsteps was all Hermione heard, as the world slowly dulled and one more tear rolled down her cheek.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It took Hermione a moment to realize where she was and why her body ached. The hardwood floors were cool from the Winter morning as she spotted an empty bottle laying on its side empty a few feet away. She didn't dare to move just yet, as last night's memories slowly came to mind and she was afraid he was still awake. Before she could stop herself she thought about not just last night, but the events preceding them. It was almost as if she wanted Draco to kiss her again.

_No! He's just manipulating you like he always has!_

_We don't know that yet!_

_Why would he change all of a sudden?_

"Maybe he changed before I even noticed." She murmured out loud, why was he such an enigma to her? Her curiosity bubbled deep within her stomach, she felt like she was back in school again – determined to find answers.

Ever so slowly, she lifted her head lik a meerkat studying her surroundings before pulling herself up and smoothing her dress down. A sharp jab of pain came from her upper bond, predominately her head as she grabbed the nearby kitchen bench to support herself.

"Probably should shower before I go out…" she murmured, ambling cautiously through the silent house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Exiting the bathroom with a long black maxi dress and her mass of curls sitting atop her head Hermione was well aware that the stillness was foreboding as she had no idea where her partner lay. Pulling out her wand she treaded carefully through the upstairs area of her house, cautious of any sounds. When walking passed a cupboard beside the bedroom she heard a soft snore – it was muffled but still there.

"Found you." She muttered, and with a flick of her wand the cupboard door swung open and revealed a still drunk, very dirty Harry James Potter.

"Hello you." His lopsided smile was vague and his eyes glazed over.

"Harry, what in Merlin's bloody name are you doing there?"

"Before the world's problems became my own this is all I had." His slurring blurred the words and his smile drooped ever so slightly.

"I know Harry, but why are you there now?"

"Because Hermy, the world's problems aren't mine now, we don't even have problems… so this is all I have left. Ol' faithful."

A sharp twist of her heart strings made her feel sick inside, Ron had been right, her boyfriend had no idea what to do now since he's done all of what the Wizarding World had asked of him. "Harry, you have so much more now, you don't have to stay in a cupboard, we have a house."

"No _you_ own the house Hermy… I'm just here for convenience for you."

"What do you mean a convenience!?" Hermione found herself almost snarling at this insult.

"Well, Ron left, so you didn't have anyone else, I'm here only because you need me."

"How dare you insinuate that Harry James Potter! I loved you, we're in a relationship! How could you say that it's just for my fucking convenience?! Is it really at my convenience when I'm covered in bruises or wake up in a pool of my own blood? Is it!? Can you justify that you staying here, when you're going on a drunk tirade and smashing up all of my possessions just because you can't stand to live in normality!? Tell me Harry, who helps you with your nightmares nearly every night or morning when you wake up? Is it any of those groupies that used to follow you around or is it me? You're best friend and girlfriend who has known you since eleven? What the hell do you have to say for yourself?"

The raven-haired shadow of a man looked up at her, shadows pooled across his face as his smile dropped completely, his green eyes were no longer glazed, but cloudy with emotion. "You said loved. Weren't you meant to say love?"

Blinking, she thought carefully about what she just said, it was a slip, a Freudian slip nonetheless, but oh it was true. She vented harshly and her stomach tied knots just thinking of the ramifications.

"Why are you tensing Hermione?" his question shocked her, as her reaction must have played out subconsciously as she thought about what new concealment charm could cast.

"Um." Was all that emerged as her thoughts were dull and unusable in the furthermost part of her brain.

"It's true isn't it? You don't love me anymore." A small hiccup bubbled from his mouth as he struggled to pull himself to a half standing position. "Well, who is it that you love instead? Ron? Colin?"

"No!" she bit back, surprised by his accusations.

"Someone that I don't know about?! Is it a work colleague?"

"No! Because of what you've done to me I can't go into work anymore, I don't even know if I have a proper job!"

"What the hell have I done to stop you, the busy body, from working?!"

"YOU HIT ME!" by now, tears were streaking down her face, all of the memories, all of the pain came rushing back all at once – it was too much, Hermione couldn't cope with it.

"I have never laid, (hic) a finger, (hic) on you! Stop lying!"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"STOP LYING YOU WHORE! I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU BUT MADE YOU FAMOUS! IF IT WASN'T FOR RON AND I YOU WOULDN'T HAVE A FRIEND IN THE WORLD!"

"I'M NOT LYING! YOU WANT TO SEE THE BRUISES? FINE! REVEALIO!" with a circle and flick it felt like cold water had been poured over her head, soon, all of his skin warped and changed colour, her English rose skin were shaded in brilliant blues, blacks and purple. Casting another spell she transfigured her dress to shorts and a singlet so that he could see the marks on her legs and feet. There were scrapes from when she had been pushed to the uneven ground and flesh had been maimed. The scars began bubbling from her body as well, tiny little scares of wounds that would never heal, the last scar that was revealed was one that she would never forget because of one fateful night at Malfoy Manor at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione felt like she was no longer a beautiful young girl but an old lady as she was aged and broken.

Apart from her present company's hiccupping, silence loomed before her, like a cloud it hid the imminent storm only to be broken by a gentle tapping noise coming from the kitchen window. Seeing a golden brown owl on the ledge, Hermione rushed over to let it in and retrieve the parchment tied to the animal's leg.

"Why aren't you a pretty bird?" she cooed, ignoring Harry's presence, after giving it a treat she opened the scroll to see her demise in two short sentences:

"After Twinky reported back on last night's events I see no further option, but to remove you from your company. I will be there soon."

No signature, no embellishment or insignia but without a doubt she knew who was going to interrupt their lovers spat.

"I never knew." Potter's voice was low and cracked, pain shone through like when he spoke of his parents.

She spun around to face him, shoving the letter into her shorts. "You must have, Harry, or were you too drunk to tell that I cowered from you? Or that I hide most of the days downstairs when you were awake drinking? Why do you think I put locks and wards on the bedroom door when you came home every night? A blind man could see what was happening!"

Looking at the seconds tick by on a nearby clock, her stomach did an unusual backflip at the thought of Draco appearing on her doorstep.

"Let me fix this, let me make this right, let me heal you Hermione."

"Harry, you need to fix yourself before you touch another person again." Her words were riddled with anxiousness.

As if it was all planned, the chime of their doorbell rang. Its joyful sound seemed misplaced in the current situation.

Looking down at her attire, she knew it was too late to change, or conceal, Draco was going to see it all. "Fuck."

**Author's Note: What do you think so far? Too little of a cliffhanger? Please review!**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	5. Chapter 5

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Note: So I'm pretty excited that I'm writing this part right now…**

Chapter Five: The Lumberjack

It was like she was glued to the floor and her heart lay beside it torn. Hermione was at the breaking point, she had shown Harry his true colours, like a mirror, it revealed his demons and flaws and now she's confessed that she no longer loved him.

"Don't get the door Hermione, we need to talk." Harry's slurring had slowed, the alcohol has taken its full cycle through mind, and now it was ready to exit.

Hermione's heart pounded, she wanted to badly race downstairs and open the door where she knew Draco was. Harry could not be saved in secret, he needed proper medical help and as that realization dawned on her, she did not realize that he was dangerously close to her.

"How long have I been doing this?"

"Since Ron left."

"Why can't I remember any of this?"

"You were always too drunk Harry. I tried stopping your drinking but then you started drinking at demonstrations and at pubs where I couldn't track you, I tried Harry I tried!"

"I didn't realize, Hermione, is this why you don't love me anymore?" his breath was ragged and warm, "or is there someone else?"

"There has never been anyone else Harry. We're just different people now."

"No, I'm still the same old Harry, you, on the other hand, gave up on me."

"If I had given up on you, I wouldn't have stayed for your wonderful game of 'let's beat the crap out of your girlfriend'." She knew it was a low blow, but she felt angry, like she never had before – even when she was fighting for S.P.E.W. she never felt this angry when someone had belittled her.

Without warning, his arms shot out and grabbed her around the shoulders, just like the night before, Hermione was afraid he was going to reenact it. "I gave everything I could for the war, for people like you, and this is how I get repaid. An empty life, a girlfriend that doesn't care, the public is tired of me and nowhere to go."

"I gave a damn every single night for our whole relationship. Even before then when you were off sucking faces with Cho and Ginny damn it!" She took a breath before her mind highlighted one part in his statement, "What do you mean people like me?"

Her boyfriend's face blanked, it was evident that he too, had let something slip that he didn't want to get out.

"I'm going to get the door." And with that Hermione pushed Harry away, spun around and hurried down the stairs to the front door. A quick flick of her wand and the locks unclenched revealing a very crisp looking Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, this isn't the time." She whispered, her eyes kept flicking up to the top of the stairs.

"It seems like my timing is perfect actually. I notice Twinky did not tell me how bad the damage was last night." He rolled up his sleeves and moved closer to her, as if it were second nature; she cowered away from his body. Malfoy's slender fingers touched one rather large blue-green bruise on her right arm and goosebumps immediately formed from the intimate action. "No, these seem to be a lot older than last night…"

"Come back later please, not now." Hermione found herself begging, tears were brimming, this was worse than anything she had experienced since the War – her whole life is being exposed to a stranger in Armani.

Before Draco could answer there was significant movement upstairs.

"Hermione! I didn't mean you people as in _you_ people, I mean you people as in every-MALFOY!?" Harry had made his way halfway the staircase before the visitors identity became clear.

"Oh MALFOY! Fancy seeing you here!" her fake surprised voice and laughter made everyone in the room tense.

"Potter, would you care to explain why Granger is covered in bruises?" Draco's voice was like ice, as she was standing so close to him, she could tell that his whole body was shaking in anger.

"Ferret, would you mind keeping your nose out of others peoples business and leave?"

Malfoy's laugh was nothing like the one she heard in the park, it was robotic, like the one he had in school. "Ah haven't heard that in a while, but jokes aside, your business became mine when I realized Hermione was being beaten to a pulp nearly every night."

"Why do you care, you hated us, especially Hermione and what happens between my girlfriend and I is going to be sorted out by both of us! No fucking two-faced Slytherins." Harry made the last few steps down to stand toe to toe with his school enemy.

"You may just be the most despicable piece of shit I ever have had the chance to talk to, and that includes the Dark Lord. Leave Hermione alone, or I will inflict the exact damage of what you've done to her for the past five years."

Hermione tried to speak up, but her heart was in her throat, there was Harry and Draco facing off for the sake of her safety. She never thought Draco was so brave to face Harry, she thought when he showed up he was just going to sneak her out – like a Slytherin would normally do.

"Oh it's Hermione now is it? She seems to make her way around doesn't she? Is this why you're standing up to me Ferret-Face? For a little pussy?"

Malfoy's answer was his fist colliding with Harry's jaw, a crack of bones snapping followed by an awkward grunt. Before she knew it, she screamed and her legs gave way. All that Harry had done to her, she still couldn't bring herself to see him be hurt.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelped, her hands flew to cover her eyes – oh how she hated blood and by the sound of the wounded man, there was a lot of it.

But Malfoy wasn't listening; a few scuffles and grunts were heard before he spoke. "You filthy pig, apologize to her at once!"

No response was heard.

"Can't hear anything Potty, try again."

Silence followed.

"Right, clearly I'm wasting my time with you. I bet your parents are even disgusted by what you've become. I was told by Kingsley that even when they were at war they never hurt one another."

Another thud announced itself, as she heard her boyfriend gasp in pain.

"Don't you fucking speak about my parents! You don't know shit!" each word was laced with pain and was surrounded by the gurgling of thick blood.

Hermione was still too scared to open her eyes; she saw enough fighting for the last eleven years to last a lifetime, how hard was it to ask the pain to stop?

"Stop it, please stop the fighting, leave me out of it… Please no one else has to bleed." Her quiet pleas were left unnoticed, squeezing her eyes tighter her hands covered her head to protect her – the rest of her body seemed to be frozen.

"You're a disgrace to anyone, you're an alcoholic who doesn't deserve to live let alone live with her. I'm giving you one more chance to apologize, if you do then I won't call the Aurors and I will escort you to St. Mungo's so you can never hurt another person in this lifetime."

"And if I don't feel like apologizing to someone who doesn't love me?"

Hermione could almost hear the smirk in Malfoy's voice: "If you choose to be that stupid, then let's see how much damage I can do before the Auror's do show up."

**Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter, I just wanted it to be out there for all of you wondering readers let me know what you think!**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	6. Chapter 6

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all of the wonderful reviewers who brighten my day when I receive an email that you've critiqued my stories. Now I don't mind flaming, but please do not think that I condone hitting a woman. **

Chapter Six: A Basket

Peeking through the cracks in her hands she saw Harry's face pale at Draco's words, she turned to face his attacker with sheer disbelief. There he was, standing over her boyfriend, sweaty and his clothes were marked with little specks of blood; his knuckles were swollen and bruising. As Hermione let out a small gasp at his appearance, his attention diverted to her.

"I'm sorry you've had to be there and listen to this, I really am."

She felt like crying, he was too goddamn understanding, and caring, with her world upside down, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Bloodshed is never the answer Draco." She whimpered, pulling her legs closer to her chest.

"Sometimes it's the only way to talk." The blonde man stretched his hand out to touch her face, but after seeing what he had so readily done to the man that lay less than a few feet away from them, she cowered.

"Don't. Just, get rid of him." All Hermione wanted is a night alone, away from everyone else, she knew that her body was trembling; "I'm not ready to go with you Draco, but he is."

"He hasn't apologized to you yet."

"I don't care, just take him away." More tears streamed down her face, the hollowness in her body grew and overtook her. She felt so drained and cold.

"Would you like to see me again?"

"I'm sure you've already planned for that to happen Malfoy."

_He always does_.

He smirked at her response and her stomach back flipped, ignoring this odd sensation, she pulled herself up, "Now, for the umpteenth time, please take him away and leave me to my own devices." Hermione knew she was still leaning heavily against the wall but she didn't care, she will be stronger.

For a second she swore that he looked disappointed, "Alright Hermione, do you mind where I take him?"

"St. Mungo's thank you, he needs help."

Nodding, "Is there anything else I can do?" his question slipped out smoothly, and it hit Hermione like a wave in the ocean. She had never anticipated that question from the infamous playboy.

Thanking her mother for her quick thinking she smiled sweetly, "Yes there is something you can help me with." She paused just to glance at Draco once last time before turning towards the staircase; "Stop sending your house elf to spy on me, it's creepy and invading my privacy." And with that, she walked up to the second floor knowing that the blonde would close the door behind him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hours later, the whole house was empty of any photos, clothes, smells and damage left by her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend. Hermione contemplated calling a real estate agent to sell the house and move far away but it was her dream house down to the crooked path leading to the front door and the creaky hinges in the kitchen cupboards. Distraction was her agenda and memories was her motivation for this cleaning tirade, as she flicked her wand again and their bed broke itself down and the sheets folded themselves.

_I wonder was has happened to Harry?_ The thought taunted her, her natural curiously kept presenting her mind with billions of options – she knew most of them could never be true but there were always possibilities.

"Stop goddamn overthinking Hermione! Pull yourself together it's _over_ everything is over!" being angry at herself sparked more frustration and with several incantations later, she decided to completely renovate.

Hermione blew out one of the bedroom walls which connected to the spare bedroom. "I will have a big bedroom!" she huffed, flicking her wand again and obliterated the rubble. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she was about to change the colours of the cream walls to something else, but she paused, realizing she had no idea what colour to choose.

"Fuck it." Hermione did not feel like dealing with any hard decisions right at that moment, it was so unlike to not finish a project but she didn't want to be herself at the moment either.

_This me let someone treat me like rubbish._

_Draco was right, you have changed. You are a weak person._

_I couldn't control what Harry did to me!_

_You are a witch, you have a wand, you could have stopped him._

Her mind was at war as she stomped towards the bathroom and glaring at the large mirror over the basin. She loathed everything about herself right now. She feel dirty and pathetic. Her bushy curls and her dull eyes showed someone that was broken. Hermione Granger was never broken.

_Draco was right._

"Always fucking right, it's like he knows everything about me. Fucking prick." She growled, this anger couldn't be subsided, suppressed or ignored, right now, she had to change.

First it was she scrubbed her skin dry in the shower, the hot water seared her skin to a bright pink and she dragged a comb through her hair. Stepping out of the shower she glanced at the cream details in the room it made her angry.

"Bland, bland, bland!" she groaned, Malfoy was mocking her through colours.

_You can't think of him, you saw what he was capable of when he came to see you._

_He was only trying to protect you and he lost control._

_He's planned this all, you have no control and what will happen next._

Grabbing her wand she changed the colour to the first shade she through of.

Slytherin Green.

"ARGH!" she shrieked, even her sub consciousness was mocking her with his words _"but the cream is too bland for you and Hermione, you are anything but bland."_

"He doesn't know me!" In the middle of her fit, a knock was heard at the door. "Great, just great, whoever the hell has the gall to show up is asking for a testicle removal service.", grabbing her robe and tying it tightly around her waist, she cast a basic concealment charm to cover her exposed skin and stomped out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and to the locked door.

Hermione noticed that Draco must have cleaned up the blood before he left.

_Harry would have never done that; he wouldn't even notice it to begin with…_

"Oh shut up!" she scolded herself, cursing her overactive mind before yanking the door open too greet her visitor.

But there was no one meeting her eye line. Pursing her lips she began closing the door before a basket caught her eye on the doorstep. Hermione drew her wand from her bag and performed a few quick charms to see if it was a port key, or held any port keys; to see if it held dark magic, all of her spells came back as negative it was almost as if it possessed no magic at all. Crouching down, she studied the woven basket with endless curiousity.

"What are you? Who left you?" she murmured, tucking her wand away before reaching out and grasping its thick handle and cautiously carrying it into the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione sat there at the dining room table, with her hands pressed against her cheeks and elbows on the oak finish. In front of her lay several items which befuddled and intrigued her: a four litre bucket of paint, several paint rollers and brushes along with a few containers of rice and thick sauces smelling suspiciously like butter chicken which was steaming but not from the aid of a warming charm.

"Well I might as well start eating it." Sighing, she summoned a plate and cutlery before checking for any form of poison or toxins. Exotic spices filled the air and made her dizzy from the lack of sustenance. Finishing her first bowl she picked up the paint can to study it and she noticed a note taped to the bottom of the can:

'_I told you cream was too bland for you, so I've taken it upon myself to change it. Pale yellow shows wisdom, intelligence and energy and most of all, it suits you Hermione. Enjoy your feast, leave room though, I have unfinished business with you.'_

Hermione knew that arrogant tone anywhere. Draco Malfoy was already interfering with her relationship, her thoughts and now her home. Racing to find a fresh piece of parchment she began viciously writing:

"Dear Malfoy, as much as I appreciate you bashing my ex-boyfriend, I thoroughly suggest you stop planning to intervene further in my life especially in things that do not concern you. You have played your part. There's no need to redecorate or to feed me, I thank you for saving me but I can manage on my own from now on." She read it out loud as her quill scratched the parchment. Without further ado she tied it to her owl and sent it on its way before turning back to the gifts from the man she couldn't stand to think of, but couldn't stop.

_What is this man doing to me? I'm not supposed to feel anything for him…_

**Author's Note: Such short chapters, I'm so sorry about this, I've been really sick over the weekend and writer's block isn't do me any good either. Apologies again, but what did everything think of Draco's manner? Do you think his too controlling or just wants to make Hermione realize that she is so much better than she thinks she is?**

**Much love, please keep reviewing!**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you again for reviewing, I'm home sick with an ear infection so it turns out I can't stand properly until I'm better – guess that's good news for you!**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

Chapter Seven: Needing

Hermione screwed up the seventh bit of paper and threw it into the fire. It was one of many lists she had written and analyzed. They were all about Draco, listing the pros and cons of his persona and actions over the past few days. Despite their rocky foundations, Hermione knew she wanted to see him again, but she was still so afraid of what would happen, would he lash out like he did to Harry? Or was it just an animalistic reaction to what he had seen?

The only answer she received was the rain pelting the roof tiles and windows, somewhere in the distance, lightening crackled and thunder echoed.

Hermione began writing her eighth list, "Cons: he's rude, conniving, arrogant, used to bully me in school, he's aggressive and never once has told me how he feels. My friends wouldn't understand and I don't think I even do" She paused momentarily to re-ink her quill; "Pros: He's a gentleman, intelligent, thoughtful, he gives me goosebumps and he's good looking…" staring at the last two words she crossed them out angrily. "I do not consider Malfoy good looking!"

The silence was mocking her now, she needed more time to grieve the loss of her relationship – her friendship of sixteen years; but she so desperately wanted to find out if there was something there with Draco, something more than just concern over her wellbeing. Without thought, she found herself in her newly painted bathroom.

_Once again, Draco bloody Malfoy was correct, yellow does suit my bathroom more…_ She had liked the colour so much she painted her bedroom pale yellow as well.

_If I do want to see more of Draco, does that mean that I like him?_

_After five years in a relationship, this would be a rebound!_

_But we weren't really dating if it was spent being beaten and destroyed._

At war in her mind, Hermione climbed into the bathtub and curled into a ball, she had no idea what to do, it was this damn bathroom it which her lips were feathered by his. This was where she knew it was more than just mere concern over her relationship.

_He must have feelings for me; why else would he kiss me?_

_Even if he likes you doesn't mean that you have to like him. See how he attacked Harry like that? And he was on the dark side, what makes you think he won't turn out like his father?_

It was a very confronting thought, the possibility of Draco lashing out of her, it made her curl up even more. Heavy handed thoughts and exhaustion lulled her into an uneasy sleep with the wind howling as her lullaby.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Morning broke with no change to the weather, the window panes were makeshift waterfalls and the hollowness of the house was ringing in her ears. Hermione's neck and back screamed for mercy as she climbed out of the dry tub and staggered into the bedroom, passing the dining room on her way through. She paused for a moment, looking at the mess she had left after her lists and saw that her final list was missing.

She crawled underneath the table hoping to find that discarded parchment but it was not found, "It must be somewhere, paper just doesn't walk out the door by itself…" she grumbled, climbing out from under the furniture and scrambling to her feet.

"So you think I'm a gentleman? How touching Granger."

Hermione thought she was imagining his smooth silky voice taunting her ears but it sounded like it was downstairs, she ran downstairs to confront him – or her imagination. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she was greeted with emptiness.

"You know I may be intelligent, but not as intelligent as you think since I've waited so long to do this."

"Where are you?" she finally spoke, she calculated that his voice was floating in from the storm outside, summoning her red cloak Hermione only paused for a moment to think that this may be a trick- but the thought of seeing Draco again made her forget all reason.

The rain pummeled on the thick coat and slowly soaked through, Hermione felt her hair slap against her face as she barged outside and down onto the path in front of her house.

In front of her was a man who was still speaking.

"Hermione Granger, how on Earth did you forget to write Death Eater on your little list?" he looked glorious, his white blonde hair drenched and flattened against is face and neck, his skin almost glowed through his business shirt and pants and his smirk sent warmth through her whole body.

"Draco Malfoy, didn't you read my letter? I didn't want you to intervene anymore!" Hermione was almost screaming as the rain pounded down loudly as if thousands of feet were trampling the streets.

"Do I ever do what you want me to do? Remember I'm a rude, arrogant and conniving person…"

"Oh go get your own words Malfoy!"

"Okay, how about I'm sorry?" he said, taking a few steps forward so that she could see every abdominal line on his body.

"Do I get to choose what you're sorry for? Or is this a lucky draw for me?"

"Well you can take your pick, or you can just accept that I'm sorry that I can't admit my feelings towards you."

She blinked a few times, trying to process what he was saying; the rain had completely inundated her clothes and her body. It was even in her in her eyes and mouth, the taste wasn't the one she found herself wanting though.

"So do I have to guess that too?"

"No, I just want to see those goosebumps…" Draco sounded almost breathless, almost a foot away from her.

"How do I know you've changed from Hogwarts?"

"Hermione, if you still believed that, then Weasley must have been the brains in the trio."

"Well how do I know do I know you won't hurt me?" tears pricked her eyes which muddled within the raindrops.

Arms encircled her waist as she struggled to cower away from his body warmth, her heart beat faster with every second, and she was afraid - not ready for anything not this.

"Granger, I'm not going profess anymore cliché bullshit because you don't deserve that, you deserve someone that will tell you he gets you – in all of your ridiculous mannerisms, in all of your weakness to help anyone and your strength in recovering from anything. You won't ever need to be a fawn anymore and you will never suffer from my hand again what don't you get about that?! Why would I get you out of your so-called relationship just to drag you down? I wouldn't chase you if I didn't need you."

Hermione had so many problems with this situation, it was too fast, it was too raw and her head was reeling from the outcomes and future.

"Stop overthinking Hermione," his warmth breath tickled her ear as his neck stooped low to meet her lips, "and kiss me."

And she did.

**Author's Note: Where to go from here? You'll have to see.**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you so much again for your lovely reviews! I am feeling a little better, still can't really stand up at the moment without support… Stupid inner-ear infection! It'll be all good though, I have these tablets that stop vertigo so I can occasionally drive out to get groceries to eat. Also on a side note, does anyone know where to buy a really nice, non-floral 50's full skirt dress? Anyway on with the story!**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

Chapter Eight: Drops of Water

A storm was surrounded them and drenched their clothes through. Hermione's heart was racing and she was sure Draco could feel it beat against her ribcage. She savoured every taste Malfoy gave her and still wanted more. He pressed his body against hers as she clawed his back in pleasure.

_Who knew a kiss would do this to me?_ She wondered, pulling in closer to his embrace. She wanted this to last forever, but unfortunately the blonde pulled away too soon.

"Hermione," he breathed, "it's about time we got out of this rain." And with that, he apparated them away with only a crack remained.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They arrived at the Manor's entranceway creating puddles on the marble floors.

"You've got to stop whisking me away like that!" she found herself smacking him on the arm like a petulant child.

"Well I thought little Miss Level-head would want to get out of that weather."

"Well Miss Level-head can apparate herself!"

"Relax Granger, I'm not doing it to undermined you, I'm doing it bother you."

"Sounds like one and the same." She crossed her arms over her chest, covering her freezing body.

"And now you sound like one and the same."

Hermione grunted in response, studying the room before her, it was still the same area as when she visited a few days ago and suddenly she felt how sopping wet her attire was. "Draco, before we continue this wonderful conversation about your insane need to bother me, may I have a shower and change into something drier?"

Scowling, Draco nodded in response, "Very well, I suppose you may use my amenities." He began walking down a corridor to the left when he paused and without looking back: "Aren't you coming?"

Hermione followed Draco with intrigue; each painting that was on the hallway walls was postmodern and created with angry strokes of vivid paint. She was only vaguely aware that his hand hovered behind her lower back once she had joined his side. As they walked Hermione saw dozens of vases and artifacts all carefully placed on mantels until finally after two flights of stairs and countless corners, they reached a room larger than the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Well if this isn't the epitome of decadence!" the words tumbled out of her mouth in awe, staring at the white marble floors and white washed walls that glowed back at her against the candles flame.

"I hope you don't get lost in here Granger."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere Malfoy."

"Then what will with you?"

Hermione turned to face the steel grey eyes that were piercing her brown orbs, "Not sure you're capable of it so don't worry."

"No please, I'm interested to see what you're actually thinking right now as dripping went and intending of de-robing yourself in my house?"

"Oh piss off Malfoy, I'm going to lock the door and thoroughly enjoy getting warm again."

"Need help warming up Granger?" he cocked an eyebrow and smirked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Nope I've warmed up my body all by myself before you came into the picture and I'll do it again." She took a step closer to him so that she was breathing on his neck; Malfoy gulped and looked down at her.

Hermione knew that he had him there; it felt good to be challenged again by someone. "Now I'll see you a little later." And she nudged him out of the bathroom and locked him outside. A small giggle slipped from her lips as she flicked her wand and the tap turned on. She should have had a shower like she said but the big white tub was too welcoming.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

With a clever little heating spell half an hour later the large bath was still overflowing with thousands of bubbles and steaming hot water. Hermione let out a tiny little moan of pleasure as each knot seemed to unwind itself with each passing moment. She felt completely relaxed and rejuvenated, ignoring her black and blue marred skin as she continued to massage the soap into every inch of flesh.

A large bang and the door burst open behind her, she swiveled around causing more water to slop onto the marbled floor. "Malfoy, what on Earth are you doing interrupting me?" her body tensed as they had yet to reveal themselves to one another. Hermione was certainly not ready for that.

"Well here I thought you were going to have a shower, the water stopped running and it had been a while since I heard anything from here, I thought you would have clumsily hurt yourself." She could tell the blonde felt awkward, which made her smirk inwardly; _oh she could have fun with this…_

"Why Draco, I thought since you considered yourself a gentleman, that you would knock politely first." She feigned innocence as she flashed a smile before blowing a few bubbles towards him.

"That may be the case but since I have only just rescued you from one situation, I'd much rather prevent a second, you being the princess you are, I assumed you would want some fool jumping in and whisking you off your feet."

"Oh I would like that, I'd prefer to have shoes on first, and other clothes." She swam forward and propped her elbows on the edge of the tub, cautiously ensuring that her body was completely covered by white and pink bubbles still.

"Without is just as fine," Malfoy smirked crouching down so that they were eye to eye; "however I must admit that even though I would thoroughly enjoy that, I think we might wait until Potter's debacle is over."

Hermione's heart sunk, it was silly really, she had almost forgotten the world around them, the one outside the walls which had her friends and family, along with the public eye looming over and judging every move she made. A small sigh slipped from her lips as she sunk down a little deeper into the water and unknowingly knocking one of her more she recent bruises on her arm. "Crud that hurt!" she yelped, twisting to survey if any further injury had been caused. Whilst Hermione was nursing her sore bruise, she barely notice Draco slip out of the room and shortly returning with a large green container.

"Would you like me to apply this? It'll help the bruising." She had never heard him mumble before, it worried her, did her scars and injuries make him uncomfortable? Or was it just a new experience of helping someone else?

"Um, thank you Malfoy," she spoke his last name, just to make this scene less awkward, stick with familiarity, "just to my arms, neck and face though, I can do the lower half." Hermione didn't know why she had to clarify this with him as she had already kissed the man in front of her.

"No worries _Granger_." He chuckled, shuffling closer to the edge of the bath and unscrewing the lid.

It was strange for a past enemy to be applying healing cream on her body, it was even more odd to be swimming in that very same enemies pool-like facilities with only suds to cover her integrity. Hermione couldn't help but ponder where to go from there, with Harry, they were friends, who slowly just needed each other, clung to the materialistic relationship as both needed comfort after the war. Their kisses lacked passion and she could never taste Harry like she could with Draco. Thinking about Harry, a thought made its way into words:

"What's happened to Harry? Is he alright? Does anyone else know about him or what has happened?" each little question followed the next as she felt Malfoy's caress become stiff.

"Potter is now in a secure psychiatric facility in St. Mungo's, I have ensured that only two people know that he is there apart from ourselves, and they are healing him as we speak. He is required to stay there until he has a grip on his alcoholism, nightmares and bloody hero-complex. I have not mentioned what that maggot did to you, I just said that you would like to have him healed after you have seen that the nightmares have not ceased."

"Thank you." Was all she could say, Draco had done exactly what she had asked him to and more.

"You know you have to inform his friends, and the public right? It'll get out eventually."

She snapped her head around, facing the steel grey eyes with fear, "No, he doesn't have to be discredited in the papers, I want everyone to know Harry exactly how he was five years ago. No one should know what he's done. He doesn't deserve to be disgraced in the public eye."

"It will come out Hermione, why don't you write a small media release – at least telling them that you are no longer an item."

"They don't need to know about our past relationship."

"Then how are you going to carry on with me then? Unless you were just intending this to be a one-off?"

Hermione felt like slapping the offended expression off his face, "You're clearly the most stupid man on the planet to thing that all I want is a root and boot!"

"Then would you prefer the media to depict you as a whore who has not one, but two famous men she's running around with?"

"No!"

"Then you have to release something, a word – a statement, saying that you're no longer with Potter. Unless you are going to hide this," he gestured between them, "away until this whole thing blows up in your face like a bad day in Potions."

Her blood boiled, she hated the media just as much as she hated being told what to do and right at this moment, she was stuck with both. "Fine!" she spat, "I'll write a general statement, make copies and send it to every report available with an anti-tampering charm placed on every parchment."

A rare smile broke out on Draco's porcelain face, "It's good to know you're one of the many women who aren't ashamed of consorting with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione snorted before turning away from his irresistible smile and crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Now, now, don't act like a child."

"I am not acting like a child!"

"Then why are you throwing a tantrum over writing some little paragraph about what's happened? Would you like me to write it for you?" his words even irritated her right now.

"Malfoy stop calling me a child or I'll-"

"Hold your breath and bang your fists on the floor while screaming like a banshee?"

"No, I'll hex that pretty little smirk right off your face!"

Draco's sudden outburst of laughter buried itself deep within her chest, making her whole body blush, "Good to see you're returning to normal Granger, I'll let you get out before you turn all wrinkly now."

Hermione heard the door close, sensing his disappearance, her heart sunk a little bit; "Am I really feeling this?" she whispered before dunking her head under the water to finish bathing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione tied a tight knot around her waist of the grey fluffy robe she found in the cupboard in the bathroom and padded outside to the corridor. Nope, Draco was not there she concluded, looking left then right to see if he was lurking in the hall.

"Great, he's left me alone in a great big stupid house when I've been tortured and any being I come in contact with will surely hate my mudblood guts." She grumbled, crossing her arms with her wand tucked firmly in her grasp.

Her bare feet made an odd patting sound on the cool flooring as she retraced the path Malfoy led her on to get to the bathroom, "Right, no left… no I'll go straight there looks like a staircase there…" her whispers broke the silence only for a moment until she saw a faint flickering light which reminded Hermione of fire.

Continuing on her downwards trail, Hermione found herself in the very same room she had dinner days ago, when Draco first whisked her away.

"Took your time didn't you?" a slight clatter of cutlery followed the hosts' impatient words. Once again Draco Malfoy sat upon his throne-like seat, with a miniature table hovering over his lap which held a large plate and a glass filled with firewhisky, the light from the fire danced across his features which made him seem tired from the weeks' antics.

"Well I would have been here earlier if my guide was waiting for me like he said he would!" she shot back, sinking into a nearby couch.

"Your guide was waiting for you, then got impatient when you didn't show!"

"It was another five minutes!"

"Five minutes too long!"

"Oh posh!" she snorted, crossing her arms again across her chest. "May I please have some parchment, quill and ink?" she queried, not glancing at his marble like features.

"Over on the desk there, Granger, and yes you may use some."

Rolling her eyes, she quickly summoned the said items before casting a self-writing spell on them.

"Dear Media, please note that due to unfortunate circumstances, Harry James Potter and I, Hermione Jean Granger are no longer dating as a couple, we remain the strongest of friends. Harry is currently residing in St. Mungo's due to an ongoing condition from the War. I request that you allow Harry and myself privacy in the details for our relationship." Hermione spoke out loud and slowly, allowing the quill to record every exact word on the parchment.

"Sincerely, Hermione Granger."

"Hermione, that won't quench any reporter's thirst for information, meat it up a bit won't you?" Draco interrupted arrogantly.

"You think you can do a better job?"

"I know I can, watch and learn." Clearing his throat, scorfying the parchment and casting the charm to record his words instead.

"Dear beloved media and public, it is to my sorrow that I announce the end of my relationship with Harry Potter due to irreconcilable differences. I trust that you will respect my privacy needs as well as my friends and family as we go through our respective grieving processes. No interviews will be given until Harry is realized from St. Mungo's due to post-war trauma. He and I will always remain the closest of friends and I ask you to join us in wishing his speedy recovery. Lots of love, Hermione Granger."

Hermione leant back into the plush couch, she was amazed by his professionalism and knack for the right choice of words; his statement came across as non-provocative and it implied no media-worthy scandal and it was short and sweet.

"Um…" she began nervously, how do you thank someone for writing a media release of a broken relationship?

"No need to thank me, the sooner this is dealt with, the sooner I can kiss you again."

"And here I thought we'd have to throw some water to get you to do that again."

He quickly was by her side, leaving his dinner discarded by the fireplace, "Hermione," he chuckled, pulling her closer by snaking his hand around the back of her neck, "send those statements and we'll talk."

**Author's Note: I finally made it longer! After getting worse than expected then dragging my but back to work I finally finished this chapter! What do you think? Please read and review!**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Chapter 9

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Nine: It's all of the little things

That night was spent talking about how to approach the public and her friends of their union. Hermione felt like they should just stop over at the Burrow and let chaos ensue whilst Draco argued about the location, suggesting a restaurant so no one could make a scene. She wanted to first send a letter to the Weasley's before the Daily Prophet was released the following morning but the blonde would not have it.

Finally, after spending what seemed like hours curled up on the couch, Hermione yawned into her palm and looked at Malfoy. "Ok, let's forget about forewarning any of my friends and family, would you please show me where you'd like me to stay?"

"You think you're staying here tonight Granger?"

"Well, I just assumed that you'd want me to…?"

"Tsk tsk assuming makes an ass out of you and me."

"Fine, shall I leave to go back to my house?" she felt so frustrated with the man seated across the room from her, one moment he was sweet, the next so infuriating that she could tear her hair out; could there be a mean?

"No I think it would be safer to stay here Hermione."

"So I was right, you do want me to stay here!"

"You're not completely right there Granger, I want you to stay in my bed, you most likely would like to stay in one of the many other rooms."

"You don't know that!" she spluttered, _why can't it just be straight forward!?_ She thought.

"Well Miss Granger, would you like to accompany me to bed now or would you like me to show you to your room?"

Hermione paused for a moment to think, should she so willingly jump into another man's bed after her recent break up?

_You don't have to sleep with him tonight; maybe he just wants to sleep next to you?_

The other part of her brain snorted, _yes, just like he had only slept next to all of those models and celebrities in the papers, yes that's right Draco Malfoy is a virgin._

_I doubt he wants to sleep with you so soon, he wants to help you silly girl!_

_And he has to help me by having pillow talk?_

Hermione was known for many things, including being decisive and lately it seems that that was lacking.

"Don't have all night Granger."

"Fine, I'll sleep in bed with you, but only sleeping, so fondling, grabbing, kissing, inserting anything or anyone – are we clear?"

A Cheshire Cat couldn't have smirked as wide as Draco Malfoy had at that point. "Crystal."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Before her was an unbelievably large bed with curtains and sashes hanging loosely around the four poster bed frame. Deep navy sheets were covered with a plush black doona which looked like it enveloped whole limbs upon touch.

"It's not green or silver… I had expected the black but wow." She blurted out clumsily, letting her eyes wander across the vast area.

Draco's room wasn't modest by any means, with tall white walls and ceilings that were empty in every way; the carpet was a rich deep blue, like the sea was. All of his furniture was mahogany, and intricately designed down to the tiny indents each curve of the wood. Hermione could see two doorways on the opposite side of the room, one led to presumably the bathroom, and the other which was framed in navy curtains, which she assumed it was the balcony.

"Nice stereotype Hermione, should I expect that you change your entire house to red and gold now or are we over our school day associations?"

"Sorry, I don't really spend my days thinking about what your room looks like, since you were always a Slytherin through and through it just threw me."

"Right, so you may have seen already, but I have a bathroom of my own here to use at your leisure, in the morning I have breakfast on the balcony, if you wake up earlier than I do, you will have to wait until I am ready to have breakfast."

"Can't I just go downstairs and make my breakfast like a regular person? Why do I have to wait for you?"

"Still acting like a muggle when you're a world renowned witch, typical; and no you may not offend my house elves like that, this isn't Hogwarts, nor is this your own house so you will adhere to my schedule."

Hermione was astounded by his demands, she should have expected it being the groomed pureblood millionaire he was but everything today is making her second guess. "Alright, alright," she resigned, "and people call me bossy…"

Her snarky remark raised the eyebrow of her host and he matched it with a smile, "You can boss other people around all you like but you'll have a fight on your hands if you attempt to tell me what to do. Now can we go to bed?"

His tone countered his expression as it still stretched itself out in a grin which lit up his whole face; Hermione couldn't help herself and smiled back. "You sure do know the way to a girls heart Malfoy… telling her what to do then shoving her into your bed! Is that how you treat all of your guests?"

"If that was the way to every girl's heart, then it would be a lot cheaper and easier to get them out of my bed once I'm finished."

Chuckling, Hermione walked towards the bed and caressed the quilt, her feet suddenly felt like lead; "Just as long as you know I'm getting into your bed to sleep, nothing more."

"Of course malady." And with that, Draco made his way over to the bathroom door, "I will only be a moment, I just want to shower quickly before bed."

Hermione nodded in reply, forgetting that he wasn't look before correcting herself "Okay…" she mumbled, tucking herself into the right side, fully clothed excluding her footwear and coat.

She wanted to sleep as her body groaned into the feathery soft mattress, but it never came as her mind would not shut off. Hermione could not stop thinking about what had happened to Harry, would St. Mungo's be able to help him? Would he ever forgive her for leaving him? What will Ron and the other Weasleys say about it? Did they even realize how bad he was or were they all looking through rose tinted glasses?

Tears welled up and slowly ran down her cheeks, she was scared to admit anything to them, it was always better to not share your pain with anyone else otherwise they pity and Hermione Jean Granger was not one to be pitied.

_What will they say about you spending the night with Draco Malfoy? What happens with your makeshift relationship? Will anyone accept it? Or will Ron go nuts like he did with Viktor Krum?_

_If they care they would know that Draco is helping with this._

_And what will they say when they realize you've abandoned Harry and left his at St. Mungo's alone?_

_I will go visit, but I can't be a professional punching bag for the rest of my life._

_Will you tell the media he abused you and that's the real reason why you left him and crawled into the arms of his enemy?_

_Draco's changed, and I won't let the media find out, I won't have Harry's name dragged through the mud, it will only look bad on me._

"You can go see him tomorrow Hermione." A smooth whisper hung in the air, she was unaware that Malfoy had finished his pre-sleep routine and was now sitting next to her, his light eyes studying her like she was a scientific specimen.

"Sorry." She murmured, quickly wiping away her pooling tears and adjusting her dress.

"Would you first like a pair of pajamas to make you more comfortable?"

"Yes please."

Nodding, he called for Twinky; "I need you to go to an open store and grab a few things for Miss Granger, pajamas, a couple of sets of clothes, and shoes. Put it on my account and hurry up." With a crack, the house elf was gone.

"You don't need to buy me clothes, I could have just borrowed an old shirt or something…"

"Don't be silly I want you to be comfortable, plus my old clothes have all been disposed of."

"Why? Don't you have old school jerseys or something?"

"Well they don't fit me anymore so why would I keep them?"

"So you've never given an item of your clothing to any girl?"

"No, they can have their own; why would they want something worn out and used?"

"Because it's an intimate gesture in a relationship."

"Yes because I've had so many long-term relationships to progress to that nonsensical step."

"You've had plenty of relationships; you can't possibly have ever given them anything of yours."

Draco snorted, "They weren't relationships in that sort of sense, in your terms they were fuck buddies, they rarely stayed at my house. I have given them plenty of my things, if money counts that is."

"So you've never had a decent emotional relationship with someone you care about that wasn't family? And money doesn't count in relationships."

"What's it to you?"

"Ugh! Never mind then! I was simply wondering why you don't have old clothing… and why have the magazines portrayed you to have a string of relationships when you clearly haven't."

"Not everyone in the world classifies a relationship as lovey-dovey; let's share each other's clothing whenever we get the chance to! Magazine spouts whatever they want to, I didn't expect you of all people to believe it."

This left her speechless, she was so determined to find out what Malfoy was about she stopped thinking logically.

"Now let's talk about something that actually does matter. You were crying about Potter weren't you?"

"Yes, no, well not exactly…" Hermione looked at him before elaborating; "I worry if St. Mungo's can fix him or not." She blurted out, already feeling the salty tears bite at her lids.

"If he doesn't then he doesn't. That's life. Sometimes things can't be fixed."

"But I want the old Harry back. I want to know what happens after this, after tonight, when everyone finds out? Not only about what happens with Harry but with us. I mean what is 'us' essentially? I mean there's so much disappointment ahead and so much unknown and I'm so sick of waiting to find out! Why can't I just know already!?"

Draco's expression darkened, "So you want the old Harry back, the one with the hero complex, may I ask, why, after years of being hurt by that pathetic shell of a being, do you want the 'old version' of them back? So you could love them again? Did you want everything back to the way it was so you can run away and leap back into his arms for a front page photo finish to your life? Did you want the old me too?"

"I didn't mean that!"

"Then what did you mean? Because _clearly_ I'm not understanding you."

"I mean, I want the old Harry back, not for a relationship, but the one who isn't haunted and was always doing things for everyone else."

"But that was the Harry you loved. Which if he came back, you would want to date him again."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would Hermione; you're still in love with the old Potter, even though you know he's fucked up, even though he never gave you a second glance when he ran after other girls, and when he was slowly breaking down after people suffered. I can't believe that the Brightest Witch of Our Age didn't see the little signals he would give off that he wasn't right in the head."

"The papers were wrong, he wasn't crazy!"

"I'm not talking about what the media said, I'm talking about the way he took every little problem and made it his personal problem, and how he overthought every single look and action and how he managed to pull the whole 'I'm a sole soldier doing this on my own and it's my fault everyone dies'. You knew he was slowly losing it after something big happened at the end of fifth year, my father said it was something about cleansing the filth from an ancient family so I only could guess it was about a death."

Hermione faltered for a moment, as little memories flittered by her front lobe, scenes of when Harry would lash out, or be silent for hours on end, she could never fully see what he was thinking.

"I never really noticed until you pointed it out, we were concentrating on how to defeat Voldemort so much everything else became a blur."

"Well it was pretty obvious when we saw him talking to himself or wandering around aimlessly in the castle. I didn't bother telling Umbridge about it because she was a loon."

"Well now that that's all out in the air, I want to tell you that even if Harry was fixed, I would never go back to him, not after everything that has happened. I'm not stupid enough to do that."

"Right, well, I'll escort you tomorrow to see him; I know you're not stupid, but when it's the topic of emotions, people aren't exactly the most logical. Go to sleep now, you need rest after arguing with me all night."

Hermione let a growl slip from her throat, "I am not tired from a discussion with you, I'm just exhausted from everything else."

"Sure you are princess, sleep tight."

She wanted to continue arguing, but the softness of the bed cocooned her, and lulled her to sleep.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about it being super late and I said it was meant to be updated like 2 weeks ago but I've been super unmotivated, please forgive me!**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	10. Chapter 10

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: Please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think? Again I'm so sorry about the delay with updating!**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

Chapter Ten: Clinical Madness

She could never see the hunter, all of the trees shadows sucked in its figure as the heavy footsteps became louder and drew nearer. Hermione found herself out of breath as she stumbled over knots and roots. Every time she opened her mouth to shout or scream nothing came out, it was like someone pressed mute on a television. Her foot caught a large buttress root and she fell into a murky puddle of water, there was no time to process the pain shooting from her knee, and before she knew it her attacker loomed over her. Hermione felt her resolve weaken, looking at her crumbled body she sore all of the past five years bruises appear again, shades of purple, blues and blacks coloured her skin awkwardly as she blinked back tears. It was the end, she had lost…

"HERMIONE!"

A sharp word snapped her out of her nightmare, Hermione's vision was blurry as she adjusted to her surroundings. A soft wind billowed the dark curtains, letting tiny rays of moonlight into the room.

"I'm in a bedroom…" she said, exhaling loudly in relief of her escape.

"Well, yes, physically, did you need to wake me with your screaming sobs to check that with me?"

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot and it sudden became aware that her throat was raw and face was wet with salty tears. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's been a while since I've slept next to someone and they've heard me with my nightmares."

"I thought you would have Potter awake every hour of the night with that noise?"

"No," the blush crept all along her body as she realized she was so close to Draco; "he passes out each night he's home, and we've been in separate rooms for the last four years."

"I see," grey eyes studied her with curiousity; "what do you dream about Hermione?"

She paused, no one had really asked her that, Harry and Ron had simply accepted that everyone had nightmares after the War, they didn't need to talk about it, everyone assumed that they were the same as everyone else's. It was an intimate question to say the least.

"Um, I'm being chased."

"By whom?"

"I don't know, I can't really see him."

"Him? Are you dreaming about the War and Death Eaters?"

"No, it doesn't feel like it. It's different, it's almost like a silent movie."

"A what?"

"Oh, um, it's an old Muggle form of entertainment, before they were able to have sound and moving picture together it was just a moving picture, everything was all about what you saw, because you couldn't hear anything."

"I see. Go on."

Hermione's hands wrung nervously, "I'm in a forest, unable to scream or say anything and I'm being chased, I can hear his footsteps, but everything else is mute."

"Well you made up for your lack of sound in reality, I'm pretty sure the House Elves were having mini-heart attacks thinking Voldemort or my father was back."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, tell me what else happens in this dream." His arm wrapped around her and pulled her into his bare chest. It was surprisingly warm.

"What did I say about no touching?" she smiled, but found herself nestling into his body.

"Don't change the topic Granger; now continue." She could no longer see the outline of his face but she could feel his smile on top of her head.

"I see my bruises."

"Which ones, the ones you have now?"

"No, all of them, well I can't be sure, but it's almost like every bruises that I've ever had covers my body and there's almost no normal coloured skin left that I could see." Tears pricked her lids again; it was like they were asking for permission to dance down her face.

"All from Potter?"

"I don't know," she admitted sadly, "there are too many to count and I don't remember every time he's lashed out."

Hermione felt his body shudder uncomfortably, as she looked up, in the pools of moonlight etched out each of his sharp features that were skewed in a muted snarl.

"Draco?"

"I can't believe you of all people would stay with him, I could understand if it were someone like Parkinson or another Slytherin; but not some like you – I didn't think that you would take all of that when you knew you were stronger than Potter both magically and intellectually and you couldn't leave without someone pushing you to. I knew you were put into Gryffindor for your blatantly stupid loyalty but seriously Hermione, even the tosser Godric would understand if you walked the moment he snapped."

"It wasn't that easy, we were in the Public Eye and I didn't want to tarnish his reputation by telling people what he had done."

"You're so full of it Hermione," his arms tightened around her shoulders and brought her deeper into the embrace; "what stopped you from walking, then like you did tonight, just write a short letter to the media? Why did I have to push you so hard?"

"It's not that I didn't think about leaving. The night I ran into you, I wanted to leave, I really did. However I couldn't just leave, Harry needed help and anyone else would have exploited it in the media for money and the sake of a scandal. The Weasleys have enough on their plate without dealing with Harry; especially since they lost so much in the War, it would only do him harm, because he'll be reminded that Fred died and George lost his ear, Arthur was almost eaten by Nagini and so many other things happened because they were associated with Harry. I couldn't drop him at the Dursleys where he would be ignored and feared. So who else? Hagrid is busy with Madame Maxine, other friends are still dealing with the war – most are married and starting families. How would you feel if a mentally unstable and abusive man was living metres away from your partner and children? Draco there _was_ no one else. I was the only one who is able to take care of him and keep it a secret!" she thought she was crying again, but the tears were not falling,instead her stomach churned and her body shook violently in the blonde man's arms.

"Shhh, it's ok, other people are looking after Potter, and you'll see how he is tomorrow. You aren't alone in this." Malfoy rocked her ever so slightly as her body stilled. Hermione felt exposed, like a deer in headlights, she wanted to say thank you, or anything along the lines of how much Draco's actions and words meant to her but before she could consider and say exactly what she wanted to say her mouth vomited out three words she thought she would never say to her school enemy.

"Come with me?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miss Granger I assure you the doctor and nurse that are assigned to his case are under the Unbreakable Vow, they have each signed it with their own blood and penned their names. Mr Malfoy was very clear about keeping such a high profile person's condition private. There is no written record of his attendance in our psych ward and all memories are extracted and kept in our Chief Medical Doctor's untraceable, unbreakable office. All of the hospital staff don't even know the CMD's office has an office at our St. Mungo's branch." Healer Jenkins was a tall, dangerously thin man that had a saunter and nose that could rival the late Severus Snape. Hermione walked slightly behind him dressed in a black dress with her red coat and matching bag that contained Harry's invisibility cloak.

It was raining when she arrived at one of the backdoor entrances of the Wizard Hospital under the cloak, she had climbed into her expandable bag behind the dumpster and had waited for Jenkins to collect her and escort her to her ex-boyfriend's room.

"Thank you for taking care in keeping this out of the media and ensuring that no staff or patient would disturb or go to the public themselves. I want everyone to still remember Harry for what he had done for everyone. At one point he was our only hope; if they learnt of his mental state I think no one would believe that there was a good person left to look up to."

"I completely understand, we have helped high profile people before in this ward so our staff knows not to pry. Here we are, now I will be monitoring your visit as our protocol states, I am the only one who can open the door so if we wish to leave just knock on the door three times and I will seal Mr. Potter away before removing you from the room. You will not be in any danger but I will ask that you do not yell, or display any extreme emotions. Mr. Potter is still adjusting to his new environment and is dosed carefully on a series of spells and medications to ensure that he cannot perform magic but his reactions to people he is familiar with may overpower his dosage. Do you have a friend to help you through this?"

"Yes and I will be coming in with her under a disillusionment charm to ensure that neither overreact and see for myself that my donations to this hospital as well as my payment of such extravagant fees for Potter are put to good use."

Hermione whipped around in surprise and there stood Draco Malfoy in a clean pressed gun metal grey three-piece suit with a pastel blue business shirt and matching blue tie. He smirked at her reaction; earlier this morning he had told her that he was required to attend to business matters.

"All finished with your business?" she asked loftily, ignoring Jenkins curious stare.

"This is business Granger."

"I thought it was unprofessional to mix business with pleasure?"

"Who said you were a pleasure?"

Hermione poked her tongue at his jib before turning to the Healer beside her; "May I please see him now?" she paused before observing Healer Jenkins' hesitation; "This one is allowed in too." And with a swift nod and a small incantation, the solid white door opened inwardly to reveal a pristine white room and a man.

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat and taunted her vocal cords, she wanted to call his name, but all that came out was an awkward gurgle. The patient in front of her was in all-white attire with no shoes or socks to cover his feet. She could see that he had lost weight, with his face more concaved and withdrawn than she had ever seen before. He was huddled in the centre of the room, staring at the white marble tiles completely oblivious to his guests.

A slight warm touch to her lower back made her jump slightly, but assured her of Malfoy's presence which urged her to put thoughts into words.

"Harry?"

Hermione saw a muscle twitch in recognition, she did not know if it was from a sound other than silence, the recognition of his name, or the fact that it was her voice saying it.

"Harry, can you hear me?"

Shoulders moved slightly as empty eyes finally pulled away from the seemingly hypnotic floor, to focus on the origin of the noise.

"Yes."

Hermione pushed all urges to run over to her ex-boyfriend and throw her arms around the shell of the Chosen One. "Um, it's good that your hearing has not been affected…" she laughed awkwardly and almost _felt_ like she was suffocating.

"Well, being locked up by myself with no one visiting me except one quack that thinks I'm suffering some sort of mental problem doesn't really affect any of the sensory systems does it?"

It was like a verbal spit in the face, she was shocked that Harry could string together a sentence, let alone one that showed such distain.

"Apparently not." She carefully annunciated, placing her bag down in the corner and sitting on the opposite side of the room to the patient.

"Why am I here Hermione, was I such a terrible boyfriend that you had to make up something to lock me away? Or has something happened to you? Did someone _imperio_ you into dumping me in this hell-hole?"

"Harry, I don't know if I should tell you now, as the Healer said you're still fresh and you need to be seen more." She looked around the room, hoping to see some sign of Draco hiding underneath his charm as she no longer felt him behind her.

"Tell me Hermione I have a right to know why I've been locked away like some criminal or some loon like Umbridge."

"So you don't remember anything that happened between you and I?" Hermione felt a slight wisp of Draco's fingertips brush her shoulder, it helped her breath.

Dead green eyes bore into her own chocolate orbs.

"I told you all of this before Harry, why can't you remember?"

"What are you talking about 'Mione?"

She hung her head in despair; she would to relive her pain over and over until he understood. "You hurt me Harry." Her invisible companion's hand now sat carefully on her shoulder; she felt his racing pulse through his skin and the Healer Jenkins words echoed in her mind _'his reactions to people he is familiar with may overpower his dosage'. _

_So what would happen if he saw Draco with me?_

She suddenly wished that her bedfellow left her in this room by herself.

"I would never hurt you Hermione; I have always tried to protect you."

"No Harry, it hasn't been like that in years."

"You're lying, I would never hurt you."

"No, you just don't remember." the hand on her shoulder tightened its squeeze almost like it was pleading her to stop.

"I would remember hurting you."

"Clearly not, you've been drinking for years now. It started off small, in order to cope with what we had all gone through. Do you remember the balls and parties you would go to then I would have to escort you home completely intoxicated?" Silence was her answer, so she continued; "Or, do you remember when there were no more events, so you went to pubs and drank yourself into a stupor?"

A hoarse croak echoed in the room, "Yes."

"And do you know what happened after you came home from these late nights?"

"I don't remember."

"You became angry that you couldn't save everyone. You would sit there at the pub listening and watching bad things happen to good people. You would stew on it and keep thinking about all of the people who died during the war."

"I was chosen to save everyone."

"Do you know what you did when you got home after stewing for hours on end?"

The silence overwhelmed her body and pressed hard against her body.

"You. Hit. Me."

The bed in the far right corner shattered and splinters shot across the room. Tiny flecks of wood splayed across her dress. Malfoy's hand disappeared quickly from her should and Hermione swore she heard a swish of his suit.

"You're a liar, why are you lying to me Hermione? I would never want to hurt you."

"Harry, please tell me you didn't blow up your bed."

"I didn't do enough. There's so many people still suffering. I heard men _laughing_ about how one was toying with his child by trying to force them to use their magic. You would hear on television someone being raped, or dying, kidnappings and terrorist attacks. I killed Voldemort and it wasn't _enough_. Nothing is enough." Tiny cracks appeared in the floor surrounding her, Hermione realized that she had gone too far, too soon.

"Harry, calm down." Half-scrambling, half being pulled up by Draco; Hermione backed herself to the door. "Harry, you're only one person, you should know that. No one expects one person to fix every single problem in the entire world."

"Then why was I chosen to stop Voldemort? Why was I responsible for ending a war?"

"Harry I don't think we should keep talking about this-" with a clenched fist hidden behind her back she banged on the door several times as her heart hammered in her ears. The shimmering air of the disillusionment charm in front of her showed her that Malfoy stood between her and the tormented wizard cradling his knees on the damaged floor.

The door popped open revealing Healer Jenkins with eyes wide open and Hermione felt like she was thrown out of the room with an eerie voice calling out to her.

"I was responsible for killing them all."

**Author's Note: I would really like to know everyone's thoughts on Harry's first sober scene in this fanfiction? Do you think that it shows the darker side to imposing such an incredible task on a boy that was eleven years old when he found out who he was? Please review and let me know if I should delve deeper into Potter's psyche?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	11. Chapter 11

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: I'm thinking of bailing on this story as I have no idea if people are interested in the ending I have planned out as of yet.**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

Chapter Eleven: Lost in the Woods

"What were you thinking? He's already on edge and you pushed him over?" Draco appeared next to her as she left the room, his voice was filled with anger.

"I-I-I"

"No, shut up Granger. Why are you so adamant on making him, the epitome of the hero complex, realize that he was contradicting his precious chosen one ideals? Why can't you be like a normal visitor to a patient in a mental facility where all you do is offer sympathy and support?"

"He was asking why he was in there. What was I supposed to say? Oh Harry, I don't know why I admitted you into St. Mungo's, just thought it'd be a good ol' laugh! Ha, ha, HA!" Hermione knew she was hysterical, but she couldn't control it. Drowning in her emotions, she couldn't help but cry over Harry's words, crumbling into the now visible blonde suitor, she sobbed loudly. "How can I offer support when I don't know what to say? How can I offer sympathy when I have none?" she found her voice dropping to a whisper so that Healer Jenkins could not hear her as he exited her ex-boyfriends room and locked the door.

"Well, despite my forewarning, it seems, you continued to antagonize my primary patient."

Hermione looked up from the tiled floor; Jenkins' nose seemed to be even bigger and more hooked than at eye level as his mouth twisted into a sneer. "I didn't know he would react like that. He just wanted answers, if I was put in that room and had no idea why I would expect answers too."

"Regardless of what Mister Potter expects, you did not have to feed his helplessness. You wouldn't tell an unstable, potion addicted wizard that he assaulted his elderly mother just to get a few Galleons for their next fix would you? No you would get him off his addiction first, and then talk to them after they're able to cope with something as terrible as that without running back to the cauldron. Miss Granger, you may have just made this a lot worse than he was when he entered St. Mungo's." the lean Healer tucked his wand into his coat pocket and ran his fingers through his stiff black hair.

"So, what will his treatment consist of?" Rising to his feet, Malfoy had returned to his usual calm, business-like manner. Toying with the idea of staying on the floor like a difficult child, Hermione decided on following suit and keep her dignity.

"Right, well, first we must rehabilitate his mental and physical state – make him independent from the alcohol. From there, we can talk him through his evident Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and create new coping mechanisms so that in future, when he sees perceived evil, he will not accept or ignore; but not think that it is a personal responsibility. Subjects that suffer PTSD can't get passed the past, they don't learn from it, they _live_ in it. Some hide themselves away like they're still in a bunker, or they stay in the shower washing themselves to get _clean_, depending on the trauma, changes the reaction."

"And from your initial prognosis, do we have timeframes?

"You can't predict the mind; it is a fickle and fallible organ which could break at any moment. You can't just one day wake up and decide to fix someone. Who knows how long it will take to fix him, the weight of the world is imbedded in Mister Potter – we may never be able to mend him."

"Ok, well I expect updates given every two weeks, if anyone including Hermione comes to visit do not let them in as you have made it clear that it is detrimental to his progress. If anyone including ministerial officials come in waving any paperwork in your face you will not let them in without my face to face permission."

As Hermione was listening to Malfoy commanding the Healer around, she found so many holes in his demands; "Malfoy, sorry to interrupt you, but can't someone just use a Polyjuice Potion and give permission to anyone with your face to cover them?"

"Yes, that would be possible if anyone actually knew the spell that my father put over his family before he passed away to save us from any further embarrassments. You see, even at the low point of his life he was a proud man and refused to have anyone imitate any Malfoy and created a spell that if someone was cunning enough to steal a hair off our heads, upon consumption of the potion, or any similar concoction, they would break out in permanent tattoos over there body which revealed who they really are, and what they intended to do whilst masquerading as a pureblood Malfoy. So no need to worry you're pretty little head." The smugness in his voice matched the very large smirk that was plastered across his face. At the thought of a new spell that had yet to be conquered, Hermione's ears perked.

"Very well Mister Malfoy, is there anything else you require or shall I see you out?" Jenkins sighed, shaking first the blonde man's hand followed by her own.

"No, and I will be able to see myself and Miss Granger out as well, we will leave via the main entrance."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, "There is no way in hell that I am going leaving out in the open, what happens if the Daily Prophet are there? What will they say? They already knew that Harry and I have broken up and if they see you and I together what will they say? I haven't even seen my parents yet! Or the Weasleys! I need to tell them everything before I say anything else to the press!" suddenly, even though she was still talking, she had been muted by Draco's wand.

"I'm sure if you can't say anything, they can't report anything. Anyway I am looking after you, so stop glaring at me like you're going to hex me until the owls come home, you should be thanking me – not that I'd hear it very clearly though…" he chuckled as he led her through different corridors and doors until they were in the foyer of St. Mungo's.

Hermione found herself trembling, she was nervous to what she would find once she had left the phone booths. As her companion bid goodbye to the blushing receptionist at the front counter, Hermione felt the sudden urge to hex the girl's constantly batting eyelashes off. It seems that not only her voice, but her sense eluded her as well in the presence of Draco Malfoy.

As they exited the hospital, there weren't many people around which confused her even further. Why wasn't she being swamped by pushy photographers and the likes of Rita Skeeter?

"Clearly you haven't thought of the fact that no one knew you were here in the first place, so why would there be paparazzi here?"

Her mouth shaped into a large 'O' at Malfoy's explanation. _Of course!_ She thought angrily, _why didn't she think of that?_

"Finally, the Golden Girl realizes that she's not the smartest person in the entire universe! This calls for a celebration – what do you think Hermione?" his eyes glinted mischievously as she swiftly turned to face him properly with arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Are you missing the ability to same something ridiculous to me Granger? Well I suppose I can't continue to keep you silent, I'm sure your big brain is just waiting to explode with numerous boring facts and quips for me?"

Hermione wanted to say _anything_ right now to get him to shut up and undo the silencing charm, she furrowed her brow and placed one hand on her hip and the other grabbed his tie and yanked his head down to her eye level.

"Now, now princess, I'll undo it if you do something for me?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow in anticipation, before nodding for him to continue.

"Just close your eyes, and follow my lead."

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" is what she wanted to yell, if she had a voice, she normally trusted the new Malfoy, but not in this instance. She didn't know what he was up to and she didn't like it one bit.

"Come on, it'll only be for five seconds, I promise."

Shooting him her most evil of glares, she scrunched her eyes closed, blocking out and prayed that it wasn't going to be painful. Suddenly the sweetest sensation occurred as what presumably was Malfoy's lips pressed to hers. Hermione's heart pounded in her ears blocking out the outside world as her mouth opened, ready to receive a more aggressive action. All too willingly, Draco's tongue slipped in and danced with hers, she pulled slightly back only to nip his bottom lip softly making her counterpart groan softly in his inhale.

But as quickly as it started, Draco pulled away whispering something very softly as he did. Hermione was suddenly aware that she was at the entrance of an alleyway, still holding Malfoy's tie where anyone could see them.

"Did you enjoy those five seconds Granger?"

It took her a moment to register what he said to her, but she responded with the first thing she thought of.

"Well at least you didn't jump out of window this time."

"It was mainly because you're improving."

"Oh, so not that my now ex-boyfriend isn't waking up?"

"Pull your knickers out of their twist, you should be thanking me."

Hermione finally realized that she was talking, and that she _should_ be thanking her school yard enemy for a lot more than just giving her her voice back. Before they could continue their discussion, a shrill cry pierced her ears.

"Hermione Jean Granger!? What on earth are you doing!?" a flash of red hair, and Ginny Weasley was by her side, grabbing her shoulders so that blue eyes met brown for a serious interrogation.

"Ginny! What are you doing here? It's been ages since I've seen you! How have you been?" Hermione did not like interruptions when she was in the middle of something, but she thanked her lucky stars that she ran into one of her closest friends so she could talk about what had happened to Harry.

"Well, surprisingly, as I'm a Healer at St. Mungo's, I tend to wander down this way to start work. But enough bull shit, I saw the Daily Prophet this morning. You gave us no inclination you and Harry were breaking up – I'm cancelling my shift so that you and I can go to your place and have a talk!"

A loud cough diverted the youngest Weasley focus from Hermione to her companion.

"Malfoy." Ginny spat rudely, crossing her arms roughing and glaring at the man who was at least two feet taller than her. "I saw what you did to Hermione, so you're coming too!"

"Ginny Weasley, it's nice to see you. How is my best friend Blaise fairing?"

"He's a bloody wonderful boyfriend and you know exactly how he is since you owl him and floo him all of the time."

Hermione watched this exchange with shock and awe, Ginny was dating a man name Blaise? Where has she heard his name before? Was he a celebrity, or someone from Hogwarts?

"Thanks Draco, I hadn't had a chance of telling Hermione about my relationship with Blaise Zabini as of yet. You're a class A prick."

"Why not? Don't you two supposed best friends talk to each other often? You've been dating him for two years and considering you're living with him at his manor, I'm surprised you haven't invited dear Hermione around as of yet." Draco's voice held a mock-innocence, Hermione concluded he has known about Ginny and her failing friendship because of Harry for some time now.

This chance run-in with 'Molly Weasley Junior', did not seem to be something of chance at all now.

Hermione watched Ginny's face glow a bright red and expression change into a raw snarl. "Malfoy, Hermione. You're coming with me." And with that, the youngest Weasley grabbed them and Hermione felt herself being whisked away.

Hermione felt like she was lost in a thick forest, with lies and twists every direction she travelled down. Strangely enough the forest looked very similar to the own she had dreamed about.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	12. Chapter 12

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: Thank you loyal readers for putting up with infrequent updates, please read and review. I decided to accidently flip out and flip my laptop onto the floor and break the hard drive – thank gosh for external hard drive right? Otherwise I would have lost EVERYTHING! Thank you again! Read and review pleaseeeeeee, it makes my motivation levels jump from just reading fanfictions, to actually writing them!**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

Chapter Twelve: Exposed

A loud crack announced Hermione, Draco and Ginny's arrival in a large stainless steel kitchen. It took a minute for Hermione's brown eyes to adjust to the sharp fluorescent lights that danced on each of the clean surfaces. None of the people in the kitchen who donned chef uniforms jumped at the sudden appearance of wizards in the kitchen.

"Alright people, why haven't I seen the chicken marinating and the beef being tenderized for the mains? Do I have to bring Blaise down here in order for you all to do your jobs?" the small red-headed woman in front of Hermione snarled, drawing her wand and sending several bowls of meat of out the freezer and onto the benches to her left. "I better not come back in today and find that people are waiting for their meals, or you will find yourselves unemployed."

"Yes Miss!" rang in the kitchen, as Hermione watched the ferocious Ginny Weasley stomp through the kitchen's front doors with Draco and her in tow.

"Nice to see you treat everyone the same Weasley." Malfoy smirked as the Healer led them to a private booth and cast several privacy spells while signaling her companions to sit.

"Well Blaise always likes to sleep in and come in just before the restaurant opens for the dinner rush, I usually duck in to oversee the prep work before I go to work but I thought that after a couple of months of me hounding the staff, they would know not to fuck around."

"So does Blaise the head of the kitchen staff or something?" she asked, studying the elegant restaurant with a vague interest. She felt the need to turn the conversation topic as far away from her personal life as possible.

"No 'Mione, he owns it, the lazy git just prefers to trust his staff and deal with everything last minute instead of planning and checking everything."

Hermione found herself snorting at this, "That doesn't sound very Slytherin of him."

"Blaise was never one to fall into stereotypes, even when the War was going on his mother preferred to jump countries and men rather than teach her little Blaisey-waisey about Pureblood superiority." The blonde's silky voice washed over Hermione and made her think of less than half an hour ago, she was tasting his mouth.

"Alright, you know Blaise hates it when you speak of his family like that Ferret." Ginny hissed, flicking her wand and sent three glasses over to their table. "Now, since it looks like we'll be here for a while, drinks?"

Hermione directed her focus towards her friend, "Ginny, I have to get lots of things done today, so I don't think I should be staying very long…"

"Cut the crap Hermione, you don't have anything more important to do than to explain what the hell has been going on between you, Harry and fuckhead here."

Draco laughed at the youngest Weasley's forcefulness; "I love you too twat and I'll have a Maker's Mark for a starter."

Hermione wrung her hands nervously, there was no way to escape this getting out, she knew she had to tell the Weasley's, and others; but after seeing her ex-boyfriend this morning as he was, she wasn't sure if leaving him was the best decision.

"We have all day to wait Hermione, just tell her." Damn Malfoy with his smooth, reassuring voice, she felt his fingers brush her knee.

"Um, I don't know how to start though…?" she chewed her lip, "May I please have a Bailey's with chocolate milk?" Ginny nodded, and with a short tap of her wand her glass filled with the creamy beverage.

"Let's start with where is Harry now?" Ginny prodded.

"St. Mungo's."

"So you just came from there?"

"Yes, Draco came with me."

"So, did Harry get hurt in one of his drunken escapades?"

It was Draco's turn to snort at Ginny's comment, "That pathetic excuse for a wizard isn't in there with a hangover."

"Oh… What ward?"

"He's in the psychiatric ward."

"Did Umbridge send him there?" the Healer joke was met with silence as she sipped her vodka and orange juice.

"Hermione I think it would be better if you showed her, I can charm concealments around the booth so no one else sees it?" Malfoy turned to face her, steel eyes met chocolate ones as she gulped nervously and looked at the red-head which was studying them intensely.

"Well, Malfoy might actually have a heart after all…" Ginny Weasley murmured, half to her company, half to herself.

Hermione finally sighed and stood up, Draco followed suit and muttered several visual impairing spells around the booth to ensure to prying eyes could see. She knew she wasn't ready for this, Ginny wouldn't be ready for this either but nevertheless under the watchful eye of Malfoy, she removed her red coat to reveal a sleeveless black dress from this morning. Ginny looked at her quizzically.

"You want to show me a dress?"

"No you retard, be patient – and stay seated!" Draco growled, nodding at Hermione to continue.

Breathing deeply she tapped her slender wand against her left arm, a soft tinkle caressed up her skin, like someone was removing another piece of clothing off bare skin, it was the feeling of glamour and concealment charms disappearing.

A sharp intake of breath was the first thing she heard after unveiling Harry's lasting marks.

"Why aren't you in St. Mungo's fixing these up!" Ginny hissed, jumping up as she began brandishing her wand, slowly drawing the bruises off Hermione's pale skin.

"Because she was too ashamed to tell them the Chosen One hits her." Malfoy cut in, picking up Hermione's coat and folding it neatly beside her bag.

"Harry hit her? That's ridiculous! He loves you, even when he and I had a thing you were there… He wouldn't hurt a fly…" Ginny barely made it back to her seat without Draco's help, she dropped her wand onto the table and in quick successions, summoned and sculled three vodka and orange juices before she looked at Hermione again.

"Ginny?" she asked tentatively.

"For how long?" the red haired women whispered, tears slowly formed in her eyes as she summoned her fifth drink for the day.

Hermione felt weak, and sat down again opposite Ginny, Draco sat down next to her.

"It started the year after the War, so about four years."

"Who knew about this?"

"No one spoke to me about it until I ran into Draco."

"Not even Ron?"

"He never said a word. Last time he was at my place, Harry threw him out."

"And what part did you play in this once you knew?" Ginny shot her next question at Malfoy, who was staring angrily into his drink.

"I saw straight away what had been happening, so I put a stop to it and collected Potter a couple of days ago. I don't know how anyone, unless they were blind, did not know what Hermione was going through." Hermione felt her heart race as underneath the table as Draco's hand rested on her knee. She could feel the heat from his hand seeping through the material and strangely giving her leg goosebumps.

"You know, you could have always gone to Ron about this Hermione. He would have protected you; my brother has always had a thing for you – You know that right?"

Hermione's eyes shot up at Ginny's words, "Ron and I know we're just friends and he was fine when Harry and I were dating. Your brother decided to travel around the world, sleeping with whoever he pleased, when he did see Harry and I, he never picked up on what Harry did, it wasn't until I stormed out of the room at dinner then Ron noticed something wrong."

"Yes, Weasley's never been known for his intelligence."

Ginny turned sharply to the blonde man across from her, "Ronald isn't the brightest but he probably didn't believe Hermione would let anyone push her around."

"So you think that Hermione let this happen?" Malfoy snarled incredulously, his fingers squeezed Hermione's leg softly, before removing it completely.

"I'm not saying that at all, but logically, it's pretty hard to think why didn't Hermione stun him, or give him hives or… something!" the red haired woman was close to tears, her voice broke.

"So is everyone woman to blame for not fighting back when the person she's dating attacks her verbally and physically?"

"No!"

"Then why do you think Hermione could or should?"

Their bickering was getting under Hermione's skin, their constant reminder of her pain was draining her, and she felt hollow. Couldn't it all just stop? She didn't want to remember anymore. Draco and Ginny's words were fuzzy noise in the background, getting more heated as the seconds ticked by.

"Will you two shut up!?" Hermione snapped, she was met with silence. "You never expect someone you loved to hurt you like they do, they you don't think they'd do it again, you keep telling yourself that they need your help and they'll get better – but he," she was finally aware that Ginny had hot tears sliding down her cheeks; "he never did with me. I wasn't good for him and I couldn't help him like I always have."

"Well, you should have known to tell someone about it and not to hide it." The female across from the Gryffindor Princess muttered bitterly, shaking her mane of red hair.

"It's a matter of pride, for Harry and I." Hermione's reply was greeted with an abrupt snort from an ex-Death-Eater.

"Pride? If Potter was so full of pride he wouldn't be flopping around trying to show babies how to duel with the wrong end of his wand because he's too drunk to tell the difference. Some bloody pride he has."

"Malfoy, what do you think the Wizarding World would say or do if they found out Harry was doing?" she argued, crossing her hands in front of her.

"Well, hopefully kick his head in because he's bashing the brains of the Golden Trio?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at Draco's tone, it sounded almost wishful.

"No, you wanker, they'd out Hermione and say she's the bad guy, they the media would have a field day!" Ginny summoned another round of drinks, followed by a jug of pale yellow liquid.

"and you lot can honestly care about what other people think? Some strangers that are standing in the fucking street in Diagon Alley mean more to you than your well-being?"

Draco's words took Hermione by surprise, to see such a dramatic outburst from her former enemy. She found herself locking eyes with the man she locked lips with earlier. His grey eyes were a mixture of anger and worry, what scared her most though, is that her heart was beating faster, knowing that he was worked up over her. They fell into silence for a moment, as if Draco was matching Hermione and began searching in her brown eyes, probing for more.

"Alright then, so now that we're thoroughly discussed the past, and now that I'm thoroughly pissed off that no one let me in on this situation, I'm going to go ahead and start asking about what I saw this morning." A clink broke the silence as Ginny placed her empty glass down, and began pouring the thick potion into everyone's glasses.

"A sobering potion? Really?" Malfoy smirked, downing his glass without further ado. Hermione didn't feel the effects of her previous drinks, but followed suit and instantly felt the tingling effect of the liquid spreading cool through her body.

"Don't change the subject slick, I saw you ravaging Hermione in the alleyway, I might that _you_ initiated and I might like to ask Hermione if _she_ knew if you were meant to meet me for a coffee right before I was supposed to start my shift?" It was Ginny's turn to smirk this time, as Hermione focused her eyes onto her neighbor, who impossibly paled.

"You meet Ginny for coffee regularly?" she queried slowly, careful not to blurt out anything too rude. The thought alone confused her, as she still isn't entirely comfortable with the presence of Draco Malfoy.

It was possibly the first time Hermione had ever seen Malfoy struggle with a response, his eyes flashed with unmistakably shock – almost like a deer in headlights.

"Malfoy," Ginny sang, "don't you want to tell her we're friends?" she drew out the last word like it was her final breath.

"As of five minutes ago we're not."

"Aw your broke my heart, you're like the pet I always wanted."

"And you're just like something I flushed down the toilet after being kicked in the kidneys."

"So you never thought to mention that you were friends, with one of my closest friends growing up? All the times we had spent at yours, or even at the park? Are you ever going to show me all the cards you have in your hands? It's like you have planned this all along for years even!" Draco opened his mouth to object, but she held up her hand to silence him; Hermione had completely swiveled around in the booth to face the mastermind himself. "Just tell me Draco, I was smart enough to figure out that you woke Harry by hammering up the stairs, and you had planned to run into Ginny and have her catch us together; but did you plan all of this down to when you were going to kiss me?"

So many thoughts were flooding through her mind, if the kisses were planned, does that mean his feelings had been there all along and he had mulled over ever scenario until he could put this all into play, or, were the fleeting kisses spontaneous, and did that mean that he was as confused as she was?

Hermione dropped her hand into her lap as once again their eyes met, a soft murmur from the third wheel signaled that she excused herself for the bathroom which left her alone with the anxiety of waiting for Draco's answer.

"Hermione…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: Well what do you think of this cliffhanger? Read and review please!**

**Xx Kimberley xX**


End file.
